Vidas Entrelazadas
by Haru1305
Summary: Él era un despiadado youkai que odiaba a los humanos...ella una pequeña niña de esa raza que tanto despreciaba...sus vidas quedaron unidas por un hechizo, ahora el tendrá que protegerla, si no quiere morir…
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Hechizo

.

.

Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

.

Un hermoso Inuyoukai de plateada cabellera, camina con elegancia entre cientos de cadáveres humanos. A su alrededor, varias cabañas incendiadas.

— Amo Sesshomaru, ya hemos terminado con toda la plaga humana de esta aldea — Se arrodilló ante él, un youkai alto de cabellos azules y ojos carmín.

— Bien — Contestó con su voz y semblante inmutable — Avancemos a la siguiente.

— Como ordene amo — Muchachos, vamos a la próxima aldea — Les habló a 3 youkais, que le acompañaban. Estos asintieron y le presentaron sus respetos al Inuyoukai de cabellos plateados.

.

Llegaron a la aldea mencionada y comenzaron a masacrar a los aldeanos, como en la anterior.

— Amo, ya hemos terminado — Habló el mismo youkai de la aldea anterior.

— Regresen al castillo.

— Como ordene.

Sus sirvientes se retiraron, sólo se quedó a su lado un pequeño youkai rana.

— Amo bonito, ¿Sucede algo?

— Hay una presencia extraña aquí — Miró a todas partesbuscando su ubicación. En ese momento unos arbustos se movieron y el imponente demonio caminó hasta ellos. Los separó y arrugó la nariz en señal de profundo asco, cuando vio que era una niña humana, de no más de 7 años.

La chiquilla lo miraba con profundo terror, sus bellos ojos chocolates estaban cargados de lágrimas.

Se disponía a matarla con un sólo movimiento de sus garras, cuando sintió un golpe en su espalda. Se giró haciendo uso de su velocidad sobrenatural y se encontró con que su atacante era una mujer adulta, como de 50 años que lo miraba con una mueca de burla.

— Insolente, ¿Cómo te atreves a atacarme?

— Tu poder y crueldad no conocen límites, pero pagarás muy caro por ser tan despiadado y será precisamente a lo que más odias, a quien tendrás que proteger. Dicho esto, una luz verde cubrió el cuerpo del demonio. No sintió ningún dolor y pensó que gracias a lo poderoso que era, el conjuro de aquella mujer no había surtido efecto.

La miró con evidente odio, mientras la mujer sonreía. La tomó por el cuello y la elevo unos centímetros del suelo.

— Tus estúpidos hechizos no tienen poder sobre mí.

— ¿Eso crees Lord del oeste? — Le volvió a sonreír — Esa pequeña niña a la que intentaste matar, ahora deberás protegerla, si es que no quieres morir pronto.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Apretó más el agarre.

— De que esa niña — Señaló a la pequeña, en los arbustos — Y tú, están unidos por un hechizo y compartirán el mismo dolor físico y el tiempo de vida.

— Sandeces — Sonrió de una forma macabra y luego usando su brazo libre, le cortó la cabeza. La niña gritó al ver tal horror y él se dirigió hasta donde ella estaba, tomándola por el cuello de la misma manera que había hecho con la mujer segundos antes. La niña temblaba y lloraba, al saber que su fin estaba ya cerca.

El Inuyoukai apretó el cuello de la pequeña, pero se detuvo abruptamente, al sentir un fuerte dolor en el suyo —¿Acaso era posible?.

Esa maldita bruja lo había hechizado en verdad y ahora tenía que proteger la vida de esa mugrosa humana, para no recibir ningún daño físico. Gruñó furioso.

Se giró para buscar el cuerpo de la bruja y revivirla con Tenseiga, para obligarla a que rompiera el hechizo, pero ya no estaba su cuerpo. Eso sólo podía significar que de alguna forma había sobrevivido a su ataque o quizás sólo era una marioneta.

Se molestó aún más ante lo que pensaba hacer.

— Jaken — Llamó al youkai rana — Toma a esa humana, súbela en Ah-Un y llévala al castillo.

— Pe…pero amo — Sus ojos que de por si eran grandes, habían aumentado su tamaño, ante la sorpresa — Es una humana.

El Inuyoukai le dedicó una mirada asesina — ¿Acaso estas cuestionando mis órdenes?

— Claro que no amo, enseguida lo hago — Tomó a la niña por el brazo y la hizo levantarse. Esta estaba petrificada por el miedo y dejaba que el youkai verde guiara su cuerpo, como si se tratase de una frágil muñeca.

La subió al youkai dragón que la miraba con extrañeza. Ah-Un, comenzó a volar en dirección al castillo del oeste, siguiendo muy de cerca a su amo, que despedía un aura asesina — Ahora ?¿Cómo iba a hacer para encargarse de esa humana?

Bajaron en el patio principal del castillo, ante la mirada incrédula de todos los sirvientes que allí se encontraban. ¿Su amo traía una humana con él?, debían estar soñando.

— Bájala — Ordenó con voz firme a Jaken y el pequeño youkai se limitó a obedecer. Tomó a la niña por la cintura y esta temblaba más que una hoja frente a una tempestad. La colocó en el suelo, a la espera de nuevas órdenes.

— Llévala a una de las habitaciones del ala oeste, de las más alejadas y que la vigilen dos guardias y esta orden va para todos — Los miró con dureza y autoridad — Aquel que le toque un sólo cabello a la humana, sin mi consentimiento, considérese muerto.

Todos temieron por sus vidas, ante el tono de amenaza usado por su amo y aunque no les parecía compartir el techo con alguien tan inferior, prefirieron quedarse callados y así conservar sus vidas.

Sesshomaru avanzó unos pasos al interior del castillo y posó su mirada dorada en una youkai de cabello marrón y ojos violeta, que aparentaba tener no más de 35 años de edad. De rostro lindo y buena figura.

— Sakura — La aludida levantó la cabeza, que tenía agachada, haciendo una reverencia.

— Dígame amo.

— Tú serás la encargada del cuidado de la humana — Dicho esto se marchó a su habitación.

— Como ordene — Lo volvió a reverenciar.

En el castillo todos sabían que Sakura no odiaba a los humanos, al contrario, tenía amigos de esa raza. Seguramente por eso, el amo la había elegido para cuidar de la chiquilla.

.

.

.

Rin, era conducida con algo de brusquedad por los interminables pasillos del castillo. Estaba muy asustada, no sabía que quería ese youkai con ella, como para ordenar que la llevaran hasta allí, pero suponía que no era nada bueno.

Se detuvieron ante una gran puerta fusuma, con una pintura de batallas de monstruos. Jaken la abrió y empujó a la niña dentro.

Rin perdió el equilibrio y cayó de cara contra el piso, rompiendo en llanto y fue cuestión de segundos, para que detrás de ella se escuchara un golpe seco y un alarido de dolor. Temerosa la niña volteó lentamente, para ver cara a cara al Inuyoukai, que le había propinado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Jaken, quien ahora se encontraba inconsciente.

— Ese golpe sería por haber provocado su caída?, imposible de creer, pero no tenía otra explicación.

Sesshomaru se marchó ignorándola por completo y poco tiempo después llegaron dos youkais altos y de aspecto intimidante, a custodiar su puerta como el amo del castillo lo había ordenado.

— Amo, ¿Me permite pasar?

— Adelante — Sakura ingresó a la cámara de guerra , donde se encontrba el Inuyoukai leyendo un pergamino.

La youkai se arrodilló frente a él, haciendo que su cabeza tocara el piso — Amo, le suplico que me deje dormir en la habitación al lado de la niña y que pueda salir por el castillo, bajo mi supervisión. La cuidaré, se lo prometo.

Sesshomaru la miró por encima del pergamino — ¿A qué se debe tanto interés en la humana?

— Usted sabe que tengo amigos de esa raza y la niña se ve tan sola y triste. Me partió el corazón al verla tan frágil, temo que se enferme y muera, debido a la tristeza.

Estas palabras si llamaron la atención del Inuyoukai, sabía lo que eso significaría.

— Está bien — Sakura levantó la cabeza para mirarlo con evidente alegría — Pero si le llega a pasar algo, por mínimo que sea, tú responderás con tu vida — La miró más serio de lo normal y Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo.

— Sí amo, como usted ordene, le prometo cuidarla bien. Se lo agradezco mucho — Volvió a reverenciar.

— Ahora retírate.

— Sí amo, con permiso — Salió apresuradamente hacia el ala oeste, en busca de la pequeña para darle la buena noticia. Todavía recordaba la conversación tan triste que había tenido con ella, minutos atrás.

.

Flashback

.

.

Deslizó lentamente la puerta y entró a la habitación, buscando con la mirada a la niña. Dio un pequeño vistazo y la encontró hecha un ovillo, en una esquina sollozando. Se acercó lentamente para no asustarla.

— Hola hermosa, ¿Cómo te llamas? — La niña la miró con temor, pero pensó que lo más sensato era contestarle a la youkai.

— Me llamo Rin — Susurró.

— Qué lindo nombre, yo soy Sakura — Se sentó a su lado — No me temas, yo no te quiero hacer daño, el amo me pidió que te cuidara.

— ¿En serio? — Clavó sus ojos chocolates, en los de la youkai.

— Así es — Le sonrió.

— Y ¿Te puedes quedar conmigo esta noche?, tengo miedo de que ellos vengan a hacerme daño.

— ¿Ellos? — La miró confundida.

— Sí, los que mataron a mis papás y a mi hermano — Varias lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

Sakura la abrazó — Nadie vendrá a hacerte daño, te lo prometo — La niña le devolvió la sonrisa — Voy a hablar con el amo, enseguida regreso.

.

Fin del Flashback.

.

.

Sakura sonrió, ahora le podría dar la buena noticia a la pequeña Rin.

.

.

.

Hola, hola, aquí les traigo otra historia. Como ven no es la clásica donde Sessho protege a Rin, aquí él la odia en serio, pero ella poco a poco, irá dominando al demonio jeje. Espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios que me hacen muuuyyy felizz.

.

.

Besitos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

.

.

Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi..

.

.

Conociendo el Castillo del Oeste

.

.

.

La niña humana se puso feliz, cuando Sakura le contó que el amo del castillo no sólo había permitido que se quedara con ella esa noche, sino que a partir de ese día dormiría en la habitación de al lado y que podría salir bajo su supervisión por todo el castillo.

La abrazó, mientras esbozaba una hermosa sonrisa — Gracias señora Sakura.

— ¿Señora? — La youkai enarcó una ceja — Dime sólo Sakura.

La niña la miró por un momento, contemplando la posibilidad de lo que se le había pedido — Está bien, Sakura — Sonrió.

— Así está mejor, bueno voy a arreglar la habitación que ocuparé, ¿la quieres ver — La niña asintió. Sakura entró a su nueva habitación y la juzgó con ojo crítico — No está mal, ¿qué opinas Rin?

— Es muy bonita y cómoda, es casi del tamaño de la cabaña de mis padres — Esto último lo dijo en un susurro.

La youkai vio la tristeza reflejada en el rostro infantil e intentó animarla — Y eso que no has visto la habitación del amo, te irías de espaldas — Rió.

La niña la miró sorprendida — ¿Enserio? — Abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y se cubrió la boca con la mano.

— Sí, es como del tamaño de cuatro de estas habitaciones juntas.

La niña ahogó un oooohh de sorpresa — Desearía poder verla algún día.

— Eso no será posible mi niña — Le acarició el cabello.

Rin asintió — Lo entiendo.

— Bueno ya es tarde, vamos a dormir jovencita.

Aquella noche durmieron en la habitación de la niña, ante la atenta vigilancia de los guardias, que Sesshomaru había ordenado cuidaran su puerta.

.

.

Al día siguiente, la niña salió de la habitación de la mano de Sakura de más esta decir, que todas las miradas de los sirvientes del castillo se posaron sobre ella.

Rin apretó la mano de la mayor, se sentía muy asustada.

— Tranquila — Le susurró — El amo dio la orden de que nadie podía lastimarte o él se encargaría de matarlos.

Rin dio un respingo — ¿En serio dijo eso?

— Así es — Aseguró.

— No lo entiendo, él iba a matarme y luego me trajo aquí.

— El amo es así. No entendemos muchas de sus decisiones, pero tampoco nos atrevemos a cuestionarlas.

Rin solo asintió. Podía entender perfectamente a que se refería Sakura — Y ¿A dónde vamos?

— Te mostraré algunos de los lugares del castillo, la cocina donde pasaremos gran parte del día, los jardines…

— ¿Jardines? — Sus pequeños ojos brillaron.

— Veo que te gustan las flores, ¿eh?.

— Sí, así es.

— Entonces, te llevare allí primero.

— Sí, por favor —Se emocionó la pequeña.

— Entonces no se diga más, iremos a los jardines del ala sur este y oeste, el norte está prohibido porque es el jardín privado de Lord Sesshomaru.

Rin asintió enérgicamente.

.

.

Pronto llegaron al jardín sur, Sakura contemplaba con ternura a la niña que reía y corría entre las flores. Muy cerca de allí, las contemplaba un pequeño de ojos azules y cabello chocolate. Seguía con la mirada cada movimiento de la niña.

— ¿Por qué no te acercas Kazuo? — Le preguntó Sakura.

El niño dio un respingo asustado, por haber sido descubierto por la youkai. Sakura lo miró con curiosidad, en espera de una reacción por parte del pequeño.

Tímidamente salió de entre los arbustos que lo mantenían oculto — Pensé que no notarías mi presencia.

— Soy una Youkai, no puedes engañar a mi olfato, pero ven, acércate.

Kazuo miró a todos lados — Pero si el amo se entera, me mataría y seguro echaría a mi mamá del castillo.

—Descuida, mientras yo esté presente no hará tal cosa, porque sabe que yo estaré cuidándola — Hizo un ademán, para señalar a Rin con la cabeza.

Kazuo sonrió — Gracias Sakura, pero te aseguro que yo no quiero hacerle daño.

— Lo sé — Dijo guiñándole un ojo — Rin, mi niña, ven aquí.

La nombrada obedeció — Dime Sakura.

— Quiero que conozcas a Kazuo — El niño youkai le hizo una pequeña reverencia — Él es el hijo de Nozomi, una de las cocineras del castillo.

— Mucho gusto en conocerte Kazuo, yo soy Rin — Le sonrió, provocando un leve sonrojo en el infante.

— Igualmente Rin.

— Y ¿Cuántos años tienes Kazuo?, yo tengo 7.

— 10, tengo 10.

— Con razón eres tan alto — Sonrió — ¿Te gustaría jugar?

Kazuo miró a Sakura, pidiendo su aprobación — Pueden ir.

Los niños se apresuraron a salir corriendo por todo el jardín, pronto las risas inundaron todo el lugar, estas llegaron a los finos oídos del amo del castillo, quien se encontraba en la cámara de guerra con Jaken.

El Inuyoukai hizo una mueca de desagrado, al escucharlos reír.

— Amo, ¿Sucede algo? — Se atrevió a preguntar Jaken.

Sesshomaru lo asesinó con la mirada. Jaken solo atinó a encogerse en su asiento — Busca a una bruja o sacerdotisa, que pueda romper ese hechizo — Gruñó.

— Sí amo, como usted ordene, ya mismo lo hago.

— Llévate a Ah-Un.

— Sí amo — Le hizo una marcada reverencia y se marchó.

Sesshomaru salió con paso elegante hacia el jardín del ala sur, donde sabía que provenían las risas y el olor de Rin y Kazuo.

Su ira era evidente, todos los sirvientes que se cruzaban en su camino salían en dirección opuesta, para evitar caer presos de su mal humor.

Sakura sintió su presencia y su aura asesina y suspiró para tranquilizarse y darle una buena explicación, del porqué de las ruidosas carcajadas infantiles — Buenos días amo — Le hizo una marcada reverencia. Sesshomaru, sólo la miró con evidente molestia — Amo, usted me dio permiso para que ella saliera de la habitación.

Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos y Sakura sintió su fin cerca — Pero no de que se acercara a los sirvientes — El tono tan grave que usó, hizo que a Sakura se le helara la sangre.

— Perdón amo, pero es solo un niño y yo no los he dejado sólos ni un momento, por favor amo, Kazuo no la lastimará, sólo quiere jugar con ella.

Sesshomaru volvió a su acostumbrado rostro estoico — Sabes muy bien las consecuencias, si le ocurre algo.

-Sí amo.

— Bien — Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia uno de los pasillos, que rodeaba el jardín.

— Le agradezco que confíe en mí, Lord Sesshomaru — Él sólo la miró por encima del hombro y se marchó. Cuando lo vio perderse en los pasillos, Sakura pudo respirar con normalidad.

Kazuo, se había quedado paralizado por el miedo, al ver como el Lord del oeste se acercaba.

— Kazuo, Kazuo, ¿Estas bien? — Lo interrogó una preocupada Rin.

— ¿Eh?, sí Rin, es sólo que el amo se veía muy enojado.

— ¿Enojado?, oh debe ser por mi culpa — Bajó la cabeza apenada.

— No te preocupes por eso, el amo es así — El niño sonrió para tranquilizarla.

— Kazuo tiene razón Rin, tú no tienes la culpa de nada — Acarició el cabello de la niña — Oh Rin, pero que descuidada soy, debes tener mucha hambre.

La niña sonrió — Estaba tan concentrada jugando, que había olvidado ese detalle.

— Vamos a la cocina — La tomó de la mano — ¿Nos acompañas Kazuo?

El niño lo meditó un momento — Claro.

— Pues démonos prisa.

.

Los tres caminaron hacia la cocina.

Había varios youkais en el interior de la amplia cocina, moviéndose de un lugar a otro preparando el desayuno.

— Buenos días — Saludó la mayor.

Los murmullos cesaron y todos posaron sus ojos en Sakura y sus dos acompañantes, en especial en la niña, a la que miraban con desagrado.

— Hola Sakura — Nozomi, fue la primera en saludarla, se acercó hasta ella — Kazuo — Miró seriamente al niño — ¿Dónde estabas?

— No lo regañes Nozomi, estaba conmigo y con Rin.

La youkai dirigió su mirada hasta la pequeña, que se escondió tras Sakura por temor.

— Ya veo, y ¿El amo no se enojará?

— No, me dio permiso de sacarla de la habitación y también de permitirle a Kazuo ser su amigo. Claro si tú estás de acuerdo — Se apresuró a agregar.

— Si el amo lo permitió, no tengo problemas — Sakura y Kazuo sonrieron. Nozomi se acercó a Rin — Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?

Rin salió de su escondite — Soy Rin.

— Eres muy linda — Le acarició la mejilla, a lo cual Rin sonrió.

— Nosotros tres, no tenemos problemas con los humanos, sólo que este par no se atreve a reconocerlo abiertamente por temor — Le contó Sakura.

— Ya veo — Susurró Rin. Nozomi y Kazuo asintieron.

— Bueno a lo que vinimos, a desayunar.

Nozomi los guió hasta una mesita apartada y les sirvió el desayuno. Rin comía con mucha prisa.

— Cálmate niña, que nadie te va a quitar la comida — Sakura rió.

— Perdón — La morena se sonrojó — Es que en serio tengo mucha hambre.

— Ya lo veo — Volvió a reír — Pero eso está muy bien, porque tienes que crecer.

— Oye Sakura, y ¿A que te dedicas exactamente?

— Bueno, soy la encargada de ordenar el comedor y servirle los alimentos al amo y a Jaken.

— ¿Jaken?, ¿es el youkai verde?

— Ese mismo, se cree indispensable, sólo porque el amo le otorga ciertos privilegios — Roló los ojos — Pero la verdad es un inútil, no sé porque el amo lo tiene como lacayo — Bufó — Bien, ¿Ya terminaste?

— Sí.

— Entonces acompáñame al comedor.

— Pe.. pero y ¿El amo? — Balbuceó asustada.

— Tranquila, él aún no ha llegado.

.

Rin se levantó rápidamente para seguir a Sakura, por la amplia estancia, a unas enormes puertas que la youkai abrió con gran facilidad. Entraron a un enorme salón, el cual maravilló a Rin. En el centro de la estancia, había una gran mesa con varios cojines como asientos. La morena contempló como Sakura arreglaba todo con destreza. Las puertas se abrieron de golpe, para dar paso al amo del castillo.

— Buenos días amo — Saludó como de costumbre. Él sólo hizo un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza y le dedicó una severa mirada a la niña, que tembló de miedo y se escondió detrás de Sakura. Sesshomaru avanzó hasta su lugar en la mesa — Rin, espérame en la cocina — Le susurró la mayor.

— Tú — Sesshomaru, señaló a Rin — Espera en la puerta, Sakura acércate. Ambas obedecieron rápidamente — No la pierdas de vista ni por un momento — Le habló severo a la youkai.

— Disculpe amo, es que pensé que le molestaría que estuviese aquí, cuando le sirvo sus alimentos.

— Haz lo que te ordeno — Demandó con su tono grave de voz.

— Así lo hare amo — Le reverenció — Vamos a la cocina Rin.

La niña siguió a la mayor, aún algo temerosa, por la intensa mirada que le había dedicado Sesshomaru.

— No te separes mucho de mi Rin — La miró por el rabillo del ojo.

— No lo haré — Aseguró.

Sakura, llevó al comedor los alimentos del Inuyoukai y le pidió a Rin que la esperara en una esquina de la estancia. Luego de terminada su labor, regresaron a la cocina.

— Bueno, ya terminamos aquí Rin, volveremos a la hora del almuerzo. ¿Te gustaría conocer los otros jardines?

La niña asintió — ¿Puedo invitar a Kazuo?

— Desde luego.

.

.

.

— Mira Rin, este es el jardín del ala este.

— Es hermoso Kazuo — Rin, se quedó atenta, escuchando el sonido de metales golpeándose entre sí.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Señaló el lugar donde provenía el sonido.

— Es el patio de entrenamiento de los soldados, ¿Lo quieres conocer? — Inquirió el niño.

Ella negó apresuradamente — Le temo a las armas y a las guerras — Recordó tristemente, como había muerto su familia.

— Lo siento no lo sabía — Kazuo, hizo una mueca de tristeza.

— No te preocupes, vamos a seguir jugando — El niño asintió — Oye Kazuo, y ¿Qué clase de youkai eres tú?

— Soy un youkai león, al igual que Sakura.

— Ooh, debe ser muy divertido ser un youkai — Lo miró emocionada.

— ¿Divertido? — El niño la observó confundido.

— Sí, tienes mucha fuerza, velocidad, vives un montón de años, en fin muchas cosas que los humanos no podemos ni soñar.

— Sí, creo que tienes razón Rin — Rió.

— Oye y ¿Tienes hermanos?

— No, sólo somos mi mamá y yo. No tengo hermanos y mi papá murió hace unos años, en una batalla. Él era soldado del ejército del amo.

— Discúlpame no debí preguntar — Agachó la cabeza apenada.

— Tranquila Rin, no tienes por qué disculparte. Eso paso hace tiempo y tú ¿Tienes familia? — Kazuo, vio como la mirada de la niña se cristalizaba y luchaba, por no dejar escapar sus lágrimas. Se arrepintió enseguida de haber sido tan imprudente.

— Mis papás y mi hermano, fueron asesinados por unos youkais, supongo que soldados del amo.

— No lo entiendo Rin, entonces ¿El amo te trajo aquí, porque asesino a tu familia?

— No lo sé — Limpió algunas lágrimas, que corrían por sus mejillas — No sé porque me perdonó la vida, pero tampoco me atrevo a preguntarle nada.

Kazuo asintió — Te entiendo, bueno, pero ya no hablemos de cosas tristes y háblame sobre las cosas que te agradan.

La niña asintió más animada y así, se la pasaron horas contándose sobre sus gustos.

— Rin, se hace tarde, vámonos — La niña se levantó apresuradamente del pasto y comenzó a correr en dirección a Sakura, pero tropezó y no pudo evitar caer y hacerse un corte algo profundo en una de sus rodillas.

Sakura, corrió hasta ella y la tomo en brazos para evaluar el daño — Tranquila Rin, fue una pequeña cortada, ya mismo te curo — Colocó una mano sobre la rodilla lastimada y la niña pudo ver, como la mano de la youkai resplandecía y en cuestión de segundos su herida había desaparecido, sin dejar ninguna cicatriz.

— Eres asombrosa Sakura, gracias — Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

— De nada mi niña — Sonrió.

La colocó en el piso para dirigirse al ala sur, cuando frente a ellas se apareció la imponente figura del Inuyoukai, mirando con especial desagrado a Sakura. Rin, tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo, pero la mayor apretó fuerte el agarre en su mano.

— Buenas tardes amo.

— Huele a su sangre — Sesshomaru, había sentido un ligero ardor en su rodilla derecha, pero no le presto atención, hasta que olió la sangre de la humana.

— Se tropezó mientras corría, lastimándose la rodilla, pero no ha sido nada ya la curé — Levantó un poco el kimono de la niña, para que Sesshomaru se cerciorara de que la herida había desaparecido.

El Daiyoukai se pudo dar cuenta de que el olor a sangre que aún se percibía, era de la mancha que quedaba en su kimono del líquido carmesí. Satisfecho con el escrutinio, se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

— Amo, ¿Puede darme permiso para ir a la aldea a comprar algunos kimonos para Rin?, es que sólo tiene este y se ha roto con la caída.

— Te dejé bien claro, que no te podías separar de ella.

— Entonces, podría llevarla conmigo — Sugirió.

— No, ella no va a salir del castillo — Habló severo — Enviaré a alguien a traerle algunos.

— Gracias amo.

Rin, se quedó mirando la espalda de aquel ser tan hermoso, como extraño, mientras se perdía por el pasillo. No entendía porqué la mantenía encerrada en ese castillo y la protegía, como si le importase, pero la seguía tratando peor que a una basura.

.

.

.

Hola, muchas gracias a las hermosas que dejaron sus comentarios y a todos los que leen esta historia. Creo que este capi es un poco simple, pero quería enfocarlo en Rin y Kazuo, pero tranquilas que en el próximo sí habrá SessRin con lemon incluido juju. por fis sigan leyendo, dejen sus comentarios y hasta el proximo capi.

.

.

Besitos :)


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

.

.

.

El amor de Kazuo y el odio de Sesshomaru.

.

.

.

5 años habían pasado desde su llegada al castillo, 5 años desde que conoció a Sakura y a Kazuo. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar al joven youkai, que hacía que su corazón se acelerara, que le sudaran las manos y no pudiese evitar sonrojarse en su presencia. Algo similar le pasaba a él, desde que conoció a aquella dulce niña, sus días tenían alegría y con sus 15 años podía entenderlo perfectamente, se había enamorado de Rin, y ¿Cómo evitarlo?, si esa niña destilaba amor y alegría.

Además, aunque aún era muy joven, su belleza sobresalía en comparación a todas las youkais del palacio. Suspiró y rio bobamente.

— Pensando en Rin ¿eh? — Le guiñó un ojo Sakura, provocando que se sonrojara.

— ¿Pero qué cosas dices Sakura?, sólo estaba en algunas cosas que tengo que hacer — Respondió nervioso.

— Aja, pues deben ser muy importantes, porque ni siquiera sentiste mi presencia. Ten cuidado Kazuo, sé que la quieres mucho, pero no sabemos que vaya a pensar el amo.

— Lo sé, aunque parece que la odia, la verdad es que la cuida como a sí mismo. Es tan extraño — Resopló contrariado.

— Sí, así que evita meterte en líos — Le tocó el hombro y se fue.

.

.

Rin, se encontraba en uno de los jardines en su rutina diaria, recoger flores. Vio a Sakura acercarse por uno de los pasillos, se apresuró a levantarse, pero sintió un fuerte dolor en las rodillas que le hizo caer sobre la hierba pesadamente. Sintió algo húmedo y caliente resbalar por la cara interna de sus muslos.

Sakura llego corriendo hasta ella y la miró preocupada — ¿Qué te sucedió Rin?

— No lo sé, intenté levantarme y me han dolido mucho las rodillas.

— Estas sangrando.

— ¿Sangrando? — Se alarmó.

— Sí, es mejor que vayamos a tu habitación.

Rin se levantó con la ayuda de Sakura, estaba un poco temblorosa, más que todo por el susto de saber que estaba sangrando sin entender el motivo. Al llegar a la habitación, Sakura le pidió que le mostrara la sangre y tal como lo sospechaba, Rin había comenzado su ciclo.

Se apresuró a tranquilizar a la joven y a explicarle de que se trataba todo aquello. Ella quedó impresionada, no tenía ni idea de que todo eso le fuese a suceder a su cuerpo.

Sesshomaru regresó dos días después de comenzado el sangrado de Rin, su fino olfato fue golpeado por el nuevo aroma que desprendía la jovencita. Sintió como su sangre hervía y sus ojos dorados cambiaban al escarlata. Los cerró para intentar concentrarse y calmar sus instintos demoniacos.

Sakura se apresuró a llegar hasta él, sabía que de seguro ya se había dado cuenta del cambio — Buenos días amo — Lo reverenció. El Daiyoukai abrió los ojos y la miró con su habitual frialdad, ya había logrado controlar su instinto — Amo, nos mantendremos encerradas en su habitación los días de su ciclo, para que no corra peligro — Él sólo asintió y se marchó hacia su habitación.

Maldita sea, como le estaba costando ignorar el olor de la humana. Eera sólo eso, una patética humana y él se estaba sintiendo ¿Atraído por ella?, no, por su olor. Volvió a cerrar los ojos con irritación, debía calmarse o terminaría cometiendo una estupidez.

Los días de "tortura" terminaron para Sesshomaru y también para Kazuo, aunque el segundo estaba más impaciente por ver a la joven que por su olor, porque al parecer no tenía un olfato tan fino como el amo del castillo, así que no le afectaba tanto.

— Hola Rin ¿Cómo estas?

— Hola Kazuo, muy bien, ¿y tú? — Sus mejillas tenían ese tinte rosado, que tanto le gustaba al joven.

— Bien, ya empecé la nueva etapa de mi entrenamiento.

— Ooh — Respondió ella en tono apagado. No le gustaba para nada, que el joven fuese un guerrero, le daba pavor que lo hirieran o lo mataran en alguna batalla.

— Tranquila Rin, estaré bien — La animó, al ver la tristeza en su rostro. Ella sonrió débilmente — Bueno, pero cambiemos de tema, ¿Qué te gustaría hacer hoy?

— Uuuhhmmm — Lo medito un momento la joven — Vayamos al arroyo que rodea el bosquecillo detrás del castillo, quiero comer pescado — Sonrió.

— Entonces apresurémonos.

— ¿A dónde creen que van? — Los detuvo la voz de Sakura, que los miraba enarcando una ceja.

Ambos se miraron entre sí, para luego mirar a la youka — Vamos al arrollo a pescar, Rin quiere comer pescados.

— Me parece muy bien, pero para la próxima recuerden informármelo, porque saben muy bien que Rin no puede ir a ningún lugar sin mi.

— Lo siento Sakura — Susurró la joven apenada.

— Si yo también — Agregó Kazuo.

— Bueno, bueno, ya dense prisa o no llegaremos a tiempo para la cena.

Los dos jóvenes asintieron emocionados.

Sakura los miraba sin hacer ningún comentario, se notaba que ese par se estaban enamorando y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, porque estaba segura que a Sesshomaru eso no le haría ninguna gracia.

.

.

Llegaron al arrollo y los contempló, mientras reían y jugaban en el agua. Se veían tan felices, cada palabra y gesto dulce que compartían la hacía sonreír. No así a Sesshomaru, que se encontraba cerca de allí y podía escuchar perfectamente todo lo que los jóvenes hablaban y por alguna extraña razón lo hacía sentir molesto.

— Riiin, ya es tarde, volvamos al castillo.

— Sì Sakura, ya voy.

— Yo me encargaré de llevar los pescados a la cocina — Se ofreció el joven — Tú ve a cambiarte antes de que te resfríes.

Ella sonrió y asintió — Nos vemos luego.

.

.

Dos años después...

Rin, ya era una linda señorita de 14 años, mientras Kazuo ya había cumplido los 17.

Sus sentimientos románticos florecían cada día, la joven ya le había confesado a Sakura su amor por Kazuo y ella le había dicho que era correspondida, pero que tenían que hablar con el amo, para que les permitiera comenzar una relación formal.

Rin sabía que la youkai tenía razón, pero le daba terror estar cerca de Sesshomaru, aunque él en esos siete años, nunca intento lastimarla físicamente, la seguía mirando como a un gusano y cuando se dirigía a ella era muy hiriente.

Por otro lado, Sesshomaru, había pasado todos esos años buscando romper el hechizo. Jaken tuvo la tarea de recorrer todas las tierras de los Lords demoniacos, pero nada daba resultado, el único dato relevante que pudo obtener, fue que la bruja que lo hechizo estaba viva, su nombre era Nanao y odiaba a los youkais —Un tanto obvio — Pensó Sesshomaru, así que a él le tocaba seguir soportando a la chiquilla. Casi rió cuando escuchó hace 2 años sobre la advertencia del resfriado.

¿Es que esos idiotas no se daban cuenta, que la humana no se había enfermado desde que había llegado al castillo?. Evidentemente no.

— Síguela buscando Jaken, necesito romper ese hechizo y deshacerme de la humana.

— Sí amo, como usted ordene — Lo reverenció y se marchó hacia los establos, en busca de Ah-Un, para seguir con la misión encomendada por el Inuyoukai.

.

.

Kazuo quería confesarle su amor a Rin y había dispuesto un plan para sacarla del castillo en ausencia de Sesshomaru. La llevaría a un bosque cercano y allí le pediría que fuese su novia.

Había acordado con su mamá que distrajera a la youkai en la cocina y le hiciera creer que él y la joven estarían en uno de los jardines y así lo hicieron. Le costó convencer a Rin, pero al final por el amor que le tenía al joven, aceptó.

La joven humana, se encontraba sentada en el campo de flores, bajo un gran árbol de melocotón. La brisa fresca revolvía su largo cabello, el youkai a su lado la contemplaba ensimismado, era tan bella y delicada.

— ¿Qué sucede Kazuo? — Preguntó a su acompañante.

— Rin, quiero pedirte que seas mi novia — Le pidió con cierta vergüenza.

— ¿Es en serio Kazuo? — Se ruborizó — Claro que quiero — Le sonrió emocionada.

— Me haces tan feliz — Le acarició la mejilla — Hablare con el amo, para pedirle su permiso.

Ella asintió, sintió sus mejillas arder, al ver como el joven se le acercaba para besarla.

— ¿Quien te dio permiso para salir del castillo? — Habló una fría voz tras ellos, que hizo que la joven diera un respingo.

— Amo, yo… — Rin se congeló ante la imponente presencia del Daiyoukai.

— Es mi culpa amo — Se puso de pie el joven y se colocó frente a ella, para protegerla.

— No estoy hablando contigo insolente — Dio varios pasos hacia ellos. El joven desenfundó su espada y el Lord, esbozó una media sonrisa que sólo infundia el mayor terror — ¿Piensas atacarme? — Inquirió.

— Perdóneme amo, pero no permitiré que lastime a Rin — Respondió resuelto.

Sesshomaru dejó que lo atacara y con un rápido movimiento, clavó sus garras en el pecho de su adversario, traspasándolo y quitándole la vida al instante.

Rin gritó con horror y se acercó hasta el cuerpo del joven youkai, llorando a mares — No, Kazuo por favor no me dejes, no te mueras — Se abrazó a él.

Sesshomaru la tomó bruscamente por un brazo y la levantó. La sujetó por el mentón, obligándola a mirarlo — Este es el castigo a tu insolencia, por haber desobedecido mis órdenes — La lanzó al suelo con brusquedad.

La joven quedo petrificada por el terror — ¿Ahora la mataría a ella por desobedecerlo? — Ahogó un grito de sorpresa, al verlo lanzarse sobre ella y sujetarle los brazos con demasiada fuerza — Amo por favor no me lastime, se lo suplico — Más lágrimas bajaron por su rostro. De un sólo movimiento, rompió en dos las telas de su kimono y entonces Rin comprendió sus verdaderas intenciones — No por favor, se lo suplico — Gritaba con desesperación.

Sesshomaru no le prestaba el mínimo de atención. Sus ojos ya habían cambiado su usual color dorado, por el rojo y esmeralda, señal de que sus instintos demoniacos ya lo estaban controlando.

Se removió con mayor fuerza bajo su cuerpo, pero su agarre era demasiado fuerte.

Sesshomaru la besó con brusquedad y mordió su labio inferior, haciendo que sangrara levemente. Rin ahogó un nuevo grito en su boca, al sentir el dolor que le causaba. Le tomó los dos brazos por las muñecas y los sujetó sobre la cabeza, dejando expuestos sus senos. Los lamió y mordió a su antojo, arrancándole nuevos gemidos de dolor.

Se posiciono entre sus piernas, mientras ella seguía luchando inútilmente por zafarse. Le soltó las manos, para con estas sujetarle las rodillas y separárselas, para poder introducirse entre ellas.

Rin al ver sus manos libres, le rasguño la cara, en un vano intento para que la soltara, pero pronto se dio cuenta de su grave error. Él la miró con evidente ira y le dio una bofetada, dejándole la mejilla roja. No usó demasiada fuerza, pero para Rin fue muy doloroso. Las lágrimas salieron con mayor intensidad.

— Maldita chiquilla, ¿Como te atreves? — Y dicho esto, movió un poco las telas de su hakama y se introdujo en ella, de una sola embestida.

El grito que salió de sus labios fue desgarrador, sentía como si hubiesen partido en dos su pequeño cuerpo. No era justo, ese demonio que siempre la había despreciado por ser humana, ahora la tomaba de esa manera tan cruel, ni siquiera entendía por qué, pero pronto todo pensamiento coherente se esfumó, al sentir las brutales embestidas que le propinaba el Inuyoukai.

La joven, sólo podía gritar sin parar, ante aquella cruel tortura. Sesshomaru por su parte, también podía sentir su dolor físico, pero al ser un demonio lo toleraba mucho mejor. Después de un rato de aguantar el terrible dolor terminó perdiendo el conocimiento. El lord, salió de su interior y la miró con profundo odio.

Se había dejado dominar por su instinto, no había podido soportar el maldito olor que tenía la chiquilla en su periodo fértil. Aquello lo torturaba desde que ella tenía 12 años y había comenzado a sangrar.

Miró el cuerpo inconsciente de la joven y se detuvo en su entrepierna, tenia restos de sangre, sus senos y muslos tenían rasguños hechos por sus garras y grandes moretones. Se acercó a ella y la tomo entre sus brazos. Hasta aquel sutil contacto le parecía repulsivo, pero no podía dejarla allí votada, porque significaría su propia muerte.

La cubrió con mokomoko y emprendió el vuelo hacia el castillo.

.

.

.

Agradecimientos especiales a: Luxus. Jezabel. Marialaurajs. Guest. MariaVampira. Y luz de luna..

Hola a todas, quiero aclarar un par de cositas. Primero: pedirles disculpas por no haberme sabido explicar sobre lo del lemon, que como vieron fue una violación.

Segundo: el porqué Rin es tan sumisa. Bueno diré que le tiene terror a Sessho, recuerden que en este fic él la odia, aunque eso cambia más adelante. Ella por ahora no descubrirà lo del hechizo.

También intentaré mejorar para que se entienda bien la trama (gracias por la recomendación:)) y

Tercero: Recuerden que en el primer capi dije que el hechizo los unia físicamente, si Rin siente dolor Sessho también y lo opuesto, así pasa con sus años de vida, ella vivirà la misma cantidad de años que él, así que es prácticamente inmortal, pero no tiene ninguna clase de poderes, por eso es que Sessho la cuida tanto, porque si la matan él también muere.

Lo del triángulo amoroso no lo pensé, sólo quería a Kazuo para que Rin no se sintiera tan sola todo ese tiempo de su niñez...(suena egoísta lo sè:()..

Bueno espero haber podido aclarar todas sus dudas y que les guste este capi. Comenten plis.

Besitos

.

.

Hasta el próximo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

.

.

Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Capitulo 4

.

.

Aviso: Lemon.

.

Sakura estaba como loca buscando a Rin por todas partes, si el amo regresaba antes de que la joven apareciera, la mataría y de seguro a Kazuo y Rin también — ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan descuidada?

Fue a uno de los jardines, con la esperanza de que pronto los jóvenes llegaran allí, pero sintió como su cuerpo se congelaba y su corazón latía frenéticamente, al ver descender frente a sí al ser que menos quería ver en ese momento.

Sesshomaru traía envuelta en Mokomoko a una muy mal herida Rin, el olor a sangre que despedía su cuerpo era muy fuerte.

— A…amo yo…perdóneme por favor — Se arrodilló frente a él.

Él caminó y se detuvo cuando llego a su lado — Sígueme — Usó un tono de voz tan siniestro, que sólo aumento el temor de la youkai. Caminaron hacia el ala sur, hasta una habitación que estaba vacía e ingresaron en ella. Sesshomaru le hizo un gesto a Sakura para que abriera una puertecita que estaba en el piso. La youkai obedeció temerosa, preguntándose que pensamientos cruzaban por la mente del Inuyoukai.

— Entra.

Ella obedeció, pero algo vacilante, él la siguió. Bajaron unas pequeñas escaleras y Sesshomaru depositó a la joven en el piso, se giró a gran velocidad y tomó a Sakura por el cuello, levantándola varios centímetros del suelo. Sakura forcejeaba inútilmente para zafarse de su agarre, mientras él la quemaba con su veneno.

— A...am...o…por…fa...vor…

La dejó caer estrepitosamente, mientras la miraba con profundo odio — Ve y busca un fotón para ella, al igual que un kimono y vístela.

Sakura se incorporó algo temblorosa y con la vista nublada a causa del veneno. Tosió varias veces y respiró profundamente, para tratar de recuperar la compostura.

— Como ordene amo — Y salió rápidamente, a cumplir las órdenes dadas por el Daiyoukai.

.

.

Cuando abrió sus ojos e intentó moverse no pudo evitar que se escapara de sus labios un alarido de dolor...le dolía todo el cuerpo...enseguida el recuerdo de lo ocurrido con el Inuyoukai llegó a su memoria y no pudo evitar el lastimero llanto, que salía sin control acrecentando su malestar físico.

— Kazuo — Susurró, con la voz entrecortada por el llanto. Ese ser cruel y despiadado, había matado sin la mínima compasión a su querido Kazuo.

— Ya era hora de que despertaras.

Esa voz tan fría y siniestr, no podía ser de nadie más que de...Se quedó petrificada ante su descubrimiento.

Sesshomaru dio un par de pasos en su dirección, quedando frente a ella.

Rin tragó con dificultad y apartó la mirada, no podía ver a ese ser al que tanto le temía y por el que empezaba a sentir un profundo odio.

El la miró desde toda su altura, como quien contempla un asqueroso insecto — Sakura vendrá en unos momentos para curarte y traer tu comida — Se giró dándole la espalda, para marcharse.

— No quiero — Susurró. Él detuvo sus pasos — Máteme, máteme por favor — Su voz sonaba tan firme, que a Sesshomaru lo sorprendió.

Se giró y se agachó a su lado, tomándola del mentón y mirándola fijamente a los ojos — Tú haces lo que yo digo — Le mordió el labio inferior, arrancándole un gemido de dolor. Soltó su mentón con algo de rudeza y se marchó.

Rin temblaba como una hoja, ¿Qué rayos se proponía ese hombre? ¿Acaso no le parecía suficiente el daño que le había hecho?. Se encogió abrazando sus rodillas y un ruido la hizo dar un respingo, temió que fuese él, que hubiese regresado a hacerle más daño.

— Rin — La voz de Sakura la tranquilizó medianamente. Levantó la cara de entre sus rodillas y sus lágrimas salieron con mayor rapidez. Sakura la abrazó con fuerza, arrancándole nuevos gemidos de dolor — Discúlpame — Soltó un poco su agarre.

— Tranquila — Murmuró — Sakura él, él me...— No pudo terminar de hablar, porque nuevas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, quebrándole la voz.

— Lo sé, hueles demasiado a él.

La joven lloró más fuerte — Mató a Kazuo por mi culpa.

— No Rin, no es tu culpa, sólo querías tener una relación como cualquier joven de tu edad y Kazuo te quería mucho — La morena sólo asintió quedamente — Ven pequeña, acuéstate sobre el futón para curarte.

Rin obedeció — ¿Él te lo pidió?

— Así es.

— No lo entiendo ¿sabes?

Sakura paso sus resplandecientes manos lentamente desde la cara de la niña, hasta los dedos de sus pies, mientras iban desapareciendo sus heridas y el dolor — ¿Que no entiendes?— La miró expectante.

— ¿Por qué no me mata?

— Rin por favor, no vuelvas a repetir eso — La abrazó con ternura — No sé qué sería de mi vida sin ti mi pequeña.

La joven sonrió — Gracias Sakura, por curarme y por todo lo que has hecho por mi desde que llegué aquí.

— No tienes nada que agradecer, eres como una hija para mí.

— Lo sé, yo siempre te he visto como una madre — Sakura le besó la frente — Te decía que no entendía, porque no ha acabado con mi vida. Si tanto me desprecia — Hizo una mueca de tristeza — Nunca imagine que…bueno me hiciera eso — Se sonrojó — Siempre dice que los humanos le damos asco.

— Es cierto, desde que te trajo hace 7 años me he preguntado lo mismo. Parecía molesto ese día y pretendía dejarte encerrada. Yo le supliqué para que me permitiera sacarte de la habitación y que me ayudaras como si fueses mi hija — Sonrió — Ybno sabes lo mucho que me sorprendió cuando aceptó y dejó que durmiera en la habitación al lado de la tuya.

— Y no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, me hubiese vuelto loca allí encerrada.

Sakura desvió la mirada — Rin sobre eso…

— ¿Que sucede?

— ¿No te has dado cuenta que no estás en tu habitación?

La joven abrió los ojos como platos, por el miedo y la tristeza no se había fijado que estaba en un lugar oscuro y que su futón no era el mismo, ni estaban sus muebles. Se escandalizó — ¿Don...dónde estoy?

Sakura suspiró con pesadez — En una habitación del ala sur, esto era un almacén para guardar la comida — Bajó la cabeza.

— No, no Sakura, no puede ser — Se levantó bruscamente del futón — No puede mantenerme aquí encerrada, él sabe que no voy a escapar del castillo, no tengo a donde ir — Se puso histérica, movía sus manos sin control, mientras lloraba a mares.

— Tranquila Rin — Se acercó a ella y la abrazó — Intentaré hablar con el amo, para que te permita regresar a tu habitación, pero por ahora descansa.

— Gracias — Sonó un poco más tranquila.

Besó la frente de la joven y le acercó una pequeña mesita con comida, que le había traido. Rin le agradeció, pero argumentó no tener hambre — Tienes que comer, hazlo por mí, por favor.

La joven asintió y le regaló una sonrisa forzada. Comenzó a comer, aunque no tenía apetito, sólo un fuerte nudo en su estómago.

— Volveré en un rato para recoger los platos, intentaré hablar con el amo.

Rin solo asintió, mientras la veía perderse por la escalera, que daba a una especie de ventana en el piso, que hacia la función de puerta (así como las puertitas de los áticos).

— Esto debe ser una pesadilla — Susurró — No puedo quedarme encerrada aquí o enloqueceré.

.

.

Pasaron varias horas y Rin no sabía exactamente qué hora era o el tiempo que había pasado allí encerrada, unos pasos en su dirección la hicieron levantar la cabeza, para encontrarse a quien menos quería ver, a menos de un metro de ella.

Su corazón empezó a latir alocado y sentía como si el aire de toda la habitación no fuese suficiente para llenar sus pulmones.

— A ... a…amo — Pronunció en un hilillo de voz, presa del pánico.

Él la tomó por la muñeca y tiró hacia arriba, obligándola a ponerse de pie, olió su cuello y Rin dio un respingo, ante aquel contacto — Tus heridas han sanado — Apretó el agarre en su muñeca y con su mano libre tomo su mentón para besarla de una forma salvaje. La joven trató de zafarse, pero no lograba más que incrementar la fuerza con que la sostenía y lastimarse en el proceso. Se separó de su boca y la miró directo a los ojos con evidente molestia — ¿Acaso deseas que te vuelva a golpear?

Los músculos de la joven se congelaron presa del terror que experimentaba — N...no — Negó en un susurro, pero él escucho a la perfección.

— Entonces, quédate quieta — Advirtió.

La empujo al futón y se acostó sobre ella. La joven solo cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los dientes, sabiendo lo que venía a continuación. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, como tampoco sus ahogados sollozos.

Subió las telas del kimono femenino hasta la cintura y le separo las piernas, mientras se bajaba un poco la hakama y sacaba su ya erecto miembro, para penetrarla de una sola embestida.

Rin volvió a ahogar un grito por el dolor que sentía, la embestía con brutalidad y ella sentía que no podía respirar.

— Por favor deténgase, me hace daño, me duele mucho, se lo suplico — Pero a pesar de sus suplicas, él parecía no escuchara o no querer hacerlo.

Sus ojos de un siniestro color rojo, adornaban su hermoso rostro, que parecía no sentir ninguna emoción, a pesar de que en su interior era todo lo opuesto. Odiaba sentirse así, volverse loco de deseo ante esa miserable humana. No entendía porque, pero la haría pagar por ser su debilidad.

Llegó al orgasmo tras un largo rato de torturar a la joven, con aquellas embestidas llenas de rabia. Salió de ella, terminando en las sabanas. Limpió los restos de semen de su miembro, debía tener cuidado de no preñar a la humana, para no tener que verse en la necesidad de matar al hanyou resultante de eso.

— ¿Por qué me hace esto?

Él la miró por encima del hombro, pero no le respondió. Volvió a caminar y se perdió en oscuridad de la habitación.

Rin lloró por largo rato, hasta que el cansancio la venció y se quedó dormida.

.

.

.

Dos semanas habían pasado, desde que estaba encerrada allí, bueno eso le había dicho Sakura, porque ella ya había perdido la noción del tiempo.

El Daiyoukai iba todos los días, por lo menos una vez a "visitarla" y luego Sakura la curaba con sus extraños poderes y le llevaba la comida.

— Rin, mi niña traigo tu comida.

La joven estaba en un rincón sentada, con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas.

Sakura llegó hasta ella y se horrorizó, al ver que su cara estaba muy golpeada, al igual que sus brazos, su kimono prácticamente rasgado en su totalidad. Se puso de pie y también pudo observar que sus senos y muslos tenían varios moretones.

Llevó una mano a su boca, para evitar gritar, al ver el estado en que se encontraba su niña — Mi pequeña ¿Por qué te golpeó así?

— Yo intenté defenderme, lo mordí, lo rasguñé, le di patadas, pero nada resultó y bueno, estas son las consecuencias — Sonrió con amargura.

— Ven — Le tendió una mano, que la más joven aceptó. La llevó hasta el futón, para que se recostara y proceder a curarla — Me siento tan culpable Rin, si ese día hubiese sido capaz de convencerlo de que te sacara de aquí.

La joven negó con la cabeza — Esto igual lo hubiese podido hacer en cualquier parte del castillo — Varias lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

Sakura la miró con tristeza — Sé que lo que te voy a decir te va a parecer horrible, pero quiero que hagas la prueba, no soporto que te siga haciendo daño de esta manera.

— ¿De que se trata? — La joven la miró con algo de duda.

La youkai suspiro pesadamente — Sedúcelo.

— ¿Que? — Rin abrió los ojos como platos — ¿Te volviste loca?

— Piénsalo bien, si le das placer, tal vez deje de ser tan brusco contigo y te trate con consideración.

— Pe ...pero yo…no sé cómo hacer eso — Confesó avergonzada.

— Lo sé mi niña, pero para eso me tienes a mi. Yo te diré todo lo que debes hacer.

— Y ¿Si no resulta? — Preguntó con algo de miedo.

— Te seguirá tratando igual, así que no tienes nada que perder.

— ¿Como estas tan segura?, me podría matar — Se sobresaltó.

— Mi niña, si hubiese querido hacer eso, ya estarías muerta. Yo sé lo que te digo, conozco al amo desde que era un jovencito.

Rin suspiró — Está bien, dime que tengo que hacer.

Sakura sonrió complacida.

.

El sonrojo de Rin aún no desaparecía, después de escuchar todas las explicaciones tan detalladas que le dio la youkai.

Definitivamente estaba loca por hacerle caso, pero no tenía nada que perder, tal vez se enojaba tanto que terminaba matándola y así acababa su pesadilla.

Los pasos del amo del castillo la hicieron volver a la realidad. Se puso de pie y lo miró fijamente. Sesshomaru se acercó, rodeó su cuerpo para quitarle el obi, pero ella lo detuvo, poniendo una mano sobre la suya y ganándose un gruñido de advertencia.

— No se enoje amo — Se apresuró a decirle — Permítame hacerlo.

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos ligeramente en señal de sorpresa, ¿Desde cuando Rin estaba tan sumisa?, ¿Será que gustaba que la tratara de esa forma?, No, seguramente tramaba algo, así que accedió a su petición para ver que hacía.

La joven se quitó el obi y el kimono, quedando desnuda ante él. Dio un paso en su dirección y se puso de puntitas, para alcanzar sus labios. Él bajó la cabeza para que pudiese alcanzar su rostro. Lo besó de una forma suave y tierna, pero a la vez sensual. Sentía como su sangre hervía de deseo y que cada vez le costaba más controlarse, para no saltar sobre ella y penetrarla con brutalidad como siempre.

Los tímidos besos de Rin se trasladaron a su cuello, provocándole gruñidos bajos. Retiró con manos temblorosas su haori y se permitió pasear sus pequeñas manos, por su fuerte pecho. Era perfecto. Desató la hakama y escuchó como la tela caía en el suelo.

Siguió tocando su pecho y lo miró de reojo, para contemplar su rostro. Casi le da un infarto al verlo con los ojos cerrados y su rostro tan sereno.

— Se ve hermoso, Sakura tenía razón.

Bajó su mano temblorosa por el vientre masculino, hasta encontrarse con su miembro erecto. Tragó con dificultad, al sentir lo grande y grueso que era. Con razón dolía tanto dentro de ella.

Lo sujetó con ambas manos y comenzó a masajearlo suavemente. Sesshomaru abrió los ojos de golpe ante esa caricia y bajó su mirada dorada hasta ella, pero no parecía molesto sino sorprendido, como no le dijo nada continuó con su tarea. Bajó la cara sonrojada y por primera vez, se permitió ver su miembro. Sintió cosquillas en su vientre, que rápidamente se extendieron hasta su entrepierna. Se arrodilló frente a él, ante la mirada atenta y algo sorprendida de Sesshomaru. Abrió su pequeña boca e introdujo una parte en esta. Se sentía tan húmeda y tibia la boca de esa chiquilla, que no pudo evitar dejar escapar otro gruñido. La joven aumentó el ritmo de la caricia, hasta que sintió que él le colocaba las manos en la cabeza, se detuvo, pero su fría voz le ordenó que continuara. Ella obedeció y lo miró de reojo, ya no tenía la expresión serena sino una de puro placer y su respiración tan calmada, ahora parecía muy agitada. Sonrió para sus adentros, era tal y como Sakura le había dicho. El placer podía dominar hasta al Gran Lord Sesshomaru.

No resistía el ritmo tan lento que llevaba Rin con su boca, así que decidió tomar el control. La sujetó de los hombros y la levantó hasta su altura. Ella lo miró con un poco de temor — ¿Lo habría hecho enojar? —Eesperaba que no fuese así.

— Es mi turno — Le dijo él, con la voz ronca a causa del placer. Ella lo miró sorprendida.

Con rapidez la acostó sobre el futón y comenzó a besarla con deseo, pero con mucha más delicadeza que antes. Tomó uno de sus senos con la mano, masajeando y pellizcando suavemente su pezón. La joven gimió en respuesta. Introdujo el otro en su boca, succionándolo y mordisqueando su pezón. Rin tensaba los músculos de su vientre ante las caricias. Ella se aferraba a su cuello y levantaba las caderas. Bajó una de sus manos hasta sus muslos y los separó, se deslizó entre los pliegues de su vagina e introdujo uno de sus dedos. La joven arqueó la espalda y gimió sonoramente ante su caricia. Pronto introdujo un segundo dedo y comenzó un vaivén primero lento y luego rápido. Rin no podía dejar de gemir, estaba muy excitada, ya no tenía miedo ni sentía dolor, esta vez todo era tan placentero.

Sesshomaru retiro sus dedos, se acomodó entre las piernas y le introdujo lentamente su miembro.

— Rayos, eso si dolía un poco a pesar de estar tan húmeda. Sesshomaru seguía siendo muy grande para ella.

Intentó disimular su mueca de dolor, pero él se dio cuenta, le besó el cuello para distraerla, mientras comenzaba a embestirla lentamente. No entendía porqué, pero en esa ocasión no sentía ganas de hacerle daño. Rin pronto relajo sus músculos y se dejó llevar por el placer. Sesshomaru aumentó el ritmo, arrancando gritos de placer en la joven. Sintió como su vientre se tensaba y la recorrían los espasmos del evidente orgasmo, que estaba experimentando.

El Inuyoukai salió de ella, cuando sintió el suyo cerca. Le hizo un ademan a Rin para que se acercara y ella obedeció.

— Abre la boca.

Ella lo miró confundida, pero obedeció de inmediato.

Terminó en la boca de Rin, ante su mirada de asombro y sus mejillas rojas como un tomate.

Sintió temor de escupirlo, porque él podía enojarse, así que se lo tragó, haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Estaba tibio, pegajoso y su sabor no era muy agradable. Sesshomaru la levantó y besó sus labios, retirando los restos de su semen con la lengua.

— Buena niña — Le susurró al oído y Rin enrojeció aún más.

— Gra...gracias amo — Bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

Él la tomó por el mentón, para que lo mirara a los ojos — ¿Quien te enseñó a hacer todo eso?

Ella lo miró con temor, seguro castigaría a Sakura por su atrevimiento, pero si le mentía sería peor — Sakura amo, pero le suplico que no se enoje con ella, sólo quería ayudarme.

— Ya veo, no estoy molesto — Le dio la espalda y se marchó.

.

.

Después del comportamiento de Rin a Sesshomaru se le ocurrió una idea, probaría que tan "sumisa" estaba Rin y que tanto le había enseñado Sakura. Una sonrisa maliciosa surco su rostro.

Entró a la habitación donde estaba la joven y la vio jugando con unas flores, que seguramente Sakura le había traído.

— Rin — Su potente voz, resonó por toda la habitación.

La joven respondió rápidamente — Dígame amo.

La atrajo hacia su cuerpo pegándola él, besó sus labios y su cuello, mientras le quitaba el kimono y hacía lo propio con lo suyo.

Rin gimió al sentir sus manos recorrer sus muslos. La tiró al futón y con una de sus rodillas separo sus piernas y luego hizo algo que a Rin la dejó con la boca abierta.

Colocó la cabeza entre las piernas de la joven y comenzó a lamer los pliegues de su vagina.

La morena levantó las caderas por instinto y él las sujeto firmemente. Con cada roce de su lengua, Rin sentía una nueva ola de calor recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Gemía sin parar, mientras aferraba las sabanas bajo ella.

Sesshomaru la miró con un gesto divertido, retiró su lengua para introducir dos dedos en su interior. En respuesta, Rin gimió más fuerte. Movió los dedos en un vaivén rápido y luego los retiró para introducir uno lentamente en su ano.

La joven se removió bajo él, eso le estaba causando dolor — A ...amo — Pronunció con voz ahogada.

— ¿Que sucede? — La miró sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo.

— Duele — Sollozó.

— Pronto pasara — Fue toda su respuesta.

Su dedo entro por completo y se dispuso a introducir un segundo. Al sentirlo, la joven intentó apartarse, pero el agarre en su cadera era muy fuerte. Varias lágrimas escaparon de su control.

Sesshomaru se colocó a su altura y la besó. Retiró sus dedos y la penetró con algo de brusquedad. Rin le mordió ligeramente el hombro, para acallar su gemido. Él continuó embistiéndola y ella pronto se dejó llevar por el placer. La giró bruscamente, dejándola boca abajo. Ella se sintió algo mareada por ese movimiento, pero olvidó ese detalle al sentir la lengua del Inuyoukai en su trasero. Intentó girarse, pero él no se lo permitió. Volvió a introducirle los dos dedos en el ano y Rin gimió de dolor y todo su cuerpo se tensó.

— Relájate — Le ordenó.

— Eso intento amo — Musitó.

Sus dedos se trasladaron a su vagina, mientras frotaba su pene en la entrada de su ano.

— ¿No pensaría en... ? no, si sus dedos dolían, no quería imaginar cómo sería su miembro. Sesshomaru aumentó el ritmo en su vagina, mientras se deslizaba lentamente en su ano.

Rin no pudo evitar gritar y llorar, aquello dolía mucho.

— Por favor amo, se lo suplico, deténgase — Le pidió con la voz quebrada por el llanto — Haré lo que quiera, pero por favor.

— Esto es lo que quiero — Le respondió con la voz un poco más agitada de lo normal — Sólo relájate.

La joven sabía que él no se detendría por más que rogara, así que tenía que hacer lo que le había ordenado e intentar relajarse, pero eso en verdad le costaba mucho.

Empezó a embestirla con lentitud, sólo había entrado un poco en ella, menos de la mitad. Era demasiado estrecha y si lo introducía todo podía lastimarla seriamente y eso lo perjudicaría a él, así que decidió sería suficiente por esa ocasión. Ya avanzaría más la siguiente. La embistió un par de veces más y traslado su miembro a la entrada de su vagina y empujo de golpe. Rin gimió en respuesta, entía que ya no podía más, sus rodillas le temblaban amenazándola con dejarla caer de cara al futón, su orgasmo estaba cerca.

Sesshomaru adoptó un ritmo rápido e intenso, mientras ella gritaba extasiada y llegaba a su orgasmo, él hizo lo propio, saliendo de ella y terminando en su espalda.

Ella se giró y él la miró con gesto grave — Me desobedeciste — Le gruñó.

— Perdón amo — Le pidió aterrada — No era mi intención, dolía mucho.

El relajo su semblante y le habló con una voz tan sensual, que a Rin le pareció estarlo soñando — La próxima vez no seré tan benévolo.

Ella se congeló ante sus palabras y más por su tono de voz y expresión tan calmada, que parecía de cierta burla — Lo entiendo amo — Bajó la cabeza.

.

.

Cuando Sakura fue a llevarle la comida a Rin la joven le ccontóonto lo ocurrido con su amo, provocando una gran sorpresa en la youkai.

— ¿Que el amo hizo qué?, nunca pensé que fuese tan creativo — Rió a carcajadas, logrando que la joven se ruborizara.

— ¿Qué debo hacer para poder complacerlo?, es muy doloroso, pero tengo miedo de que me golpee como al principio — Agachó la cabeza.

— Uuuhmm pues sólo hay una opción, pídele que te exite.

— ¿Qué, qué? — Rin la miraba como si estuviese loca y por sus palabras no parecía muy lejos de la realidad.

— Lo que escuchaste Rin — Le habló seriamente— Y el amo no te va a castigar por eso, porque también va a disfrutar — Se encogió de hombros.

La joven suspiró sonoramente, no le quedaba más opción que seguir el consejo de la youkai, hasta el momento había tenido razón y gracias a ella Sesshomaru no la había vuelto a golpear y ahora parecía disfrutar al estar con ella y aunque odiara admitirlo, le pasaba igual que a él.

— Está bien, haré lo que me dices.

Sakura sonrió triunfante — Verás que tengo razón — Le guiñó un ojo.

.

.

Pasaron algunas horas y el amo del castillo fue a "visitarla" como era su costumbre. Llegó hasta ella y la miró con su semblante estoico — Quiero proponerte un trato.

— ¿Un trato?, no entiendo — Ella le devolvió la mirada desconcertada.

— Si logras resistir que te sodomice hasta que llegue al orgasmo, tienes mi permiso de volver a tu antigua habitación — Los ojos de la niña brillaron de felicidad — Pero si no logras resistir, a partir de ahora sólo te tomaré de esa forma.

Un escalofrió recorrió a la joven ante estas palabras. No se creía capaz de resistir aquello, pero necesitaba salir de allí o se volvería loca. Por otro lado si no lo soportaba, él la sodomizaría de ahora en adelante. Soltó lentamente todo el aire de sus pulmones — Acepto, pero tengo que pedirle algo.

Sesshomaru enarcó una ceja — ¿De que se trata?

— Quiero que — Apartó la mirada y se ruborizo — Me...me excite.

El Lord tuvo que contener las ganas de reír ante las palabras de la chiquilla. Por supuesto que pensaba hacerlo, no tenía que pedírselo, pero no se lo diría — Está bien — Contestó con aparente desinterés.

— Se lo agradezco amo.

La recostó en el futón y comenzó a besarla con deseo, Rin le rodeó el cuello posesivamente.

Los besos descendieron hasta su cuello, donde se volvieron lamidas y pequeños mordiscos. Ella gemía, mientras apretaba el agarre en su cuello. Sesshomaru besos sus senos, lamió y jugueteó con sus pezones, mientras paseaba una de sus manos por la vagina de la joven. Introdujo sus dedos y comenzó a moverlos rítmicamente. Rin arqueó la espalda y jadeó más fuerte. Trasladó la caricia a su ano y levantó la mirada de sus senos, para observar su reacción y fue justo lo que esperaba, una mueca de dolor, a pesar de que sólo eran sus dedos los que estaba introduciendo y que el día anterior ya había usado su miembro. Aumentó el ritmo y Rin se aferraba más a su cuerpo, ahora los gemidos ya no parecían de completo dolor, podía distinguir el placer en ellos. Sonrió con malicia, al parecer iba a tener que dejarla volver a su antigua habitación, pero no dejaría de sodomizarla y ahora menos, que evidentemente le empezaba a gustar y que decir de él, que la vez anterior tuvo que controlarse para no hundirse todo en ella.

Retiró sus dedos y sin previo aviso la giró en el futón. Rin cerró fuerte los ojos y apretó las sabanas, mientras respiraba con dificultad. Sabía que lo que le haría era doloroso, sus músculos se tensaron y tuvo el deseo de salir corriendo de allí. Sesshomaru la sujetó por las caderas, para luego susurrarle un "relájate", el cual ella intento obedecer.

El Inuyoukai pasó su lengua por la intimidad de Rin, mordiendo suavemente su clítoris. La joven se concentró en el placer que sentía, olvidándose momentáneamente del miedo.

Introdujo de golpe su miembro en la húmeda vagina de Rin, arrancándole un sonoro gemido. Sus embestidas eran rápidas y profundas. Ella ya se había relajado por completo, entregándose al placer que le brindaba Sesshomaru, hasta que sintió la molestia en su ano. Él se abría camino con lentitud, pero no por eso dejaba de ser doloroso. Respiró profundo para controlarse y no romper en llanto, sabía que esta vez Sesshomaru no se detendría y en verdad quería salir de ese lugar, volver con Sakura a ayudarla en sus obligaciones, a cuidar el jardín, a ver el sol, el cielo, las nubes, sentir la fresca brisa acariciar su rostro. Tenía que resistir, además Sakura le había dicho que ese dolor desaparecía, así como lo había hecho en su intimidad y ella rogaba porque eso pasara rápido. Sesshomaru gruñó cuando estuvo adentro por completo, mientras Rin controlaba su llanto.

Se quedó quieto un momento para que se acostumbrara un poco a él, luego empezó a moverse lentamente, mientras Rin gemía, pero aún de dolor.

No podía creer lo mucho que estaba logrando para llevar ese ritmo tan lento, su cuerpo entero pedía que la embistiera con fuerza, pero esta vez ignoraría su instinto. Poco a poco la morena fue acostumbrándose a su ritmo y él fue aumentándolo hasta llegar al orgasmo. Salió de ella y la vio temblar por completo. Su cuerpo perlado por el sudor producto del esfuerzo. Él no se sentía cansado, pero aquella era una niña humana.

Observó como se desplomaba en el futon y con delicadeza, impropia en él, la acomodó bien para que descansara y la cubrió con las sábanas. La niña dormía profundamente.

Sesshomaru pudo observar rastros de sangre en su miembro a, pesar de que había sido cuidadoso la había lastimado.

Llevó uno de los mechones de su negro cabello detrás de su oreja y se permitió examinar su rostro. Era hermosa no lo podía negar, su piel blanca, sus pestañas largas, su nariz pequeña, sus labios carnosos de un color durazno que provocaba morderlos y su cuerpo, era aún una niña tenía que admitirlo, sólo tenía 14 años, pero sus senos eran de un tamaño agradable al igual que su trasero y sus piernas eran largas y estilizadas. Sin duda en un par de años esa niña sería una tentación para cualquier macho, aunque para él ya lo era. Gruñó molesto por eso. Se apartó de ella, pero antes le susurró — Te felicito Rin, lo has hecho muy bien, ahora tienes mi permiso de volver a tu habitación — Y dicho esto se marchó.

.

.

.

Hola a todas. Gracias por sus comentarios, espero sigan leyendo la historia que tendrá grandes sorpresas, sólo les pido un poco de pasciencia. Espero les guste el capi, hasta el próximo.

.

.

Besitos


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

.

Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

.

Capitulo 5

.

.

La intensa luz del sol se colaba por la ventana, llegando hasta la cara de la joven humana que pronto comenzó a despertar.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — La preocupada voz de Sakura, le dio la bienvenida a la realidad.

 **—** Duele un poco — Se tocó la parte baja de la espalda.

— ¿Quieres que te cure?

Rin negó con la cabeza — No es necesario — Miró en todas las direcciones y no pudo evitar sonreír. Sesshomaru había cumplido su palabra.

— ¿Qué le hiciste al amo para que te permitiera regresar aquí? — La observó entrecerrando los ojos.

La aludida se sonrojó y desvió la mirada avergonzada — Hice lo que me dijiste.

— Oooh, ya veo mi niña — Le acarició la mejilla — Lamento que estés pasando por esto, sé que es muy difícil para ti hacer todo lo que te he dicho.

— Así es — La interrumpió Rin, bajando la cabeza y comenzando a llorar — Y lo peor de todo es que... me ha empezado a gustar el estar con el amo. Desde que cambió me hace sentir distinta, diría que hasta bien — Lloró más fuerte — Y siento que traiciono la memoria de Kazuo y el amor que sentíamos, pe...pero es algo que no puedo evitar, es como si mi cuerpo y mi mente estuviesen divididos. No sé qué hacer, tengo tanto miedo Sakura.

La youkai la abrazó, para intentar reconfortarla — Sabes que te sugerí todo eso para que el amo no te siguiera lastimado, ¿cierto? — Rin sólo asintió con la cabeza. La youkai tomó una gran bocanada de aire y luego continuó hablando — Traje tu desayuno, cómelo antes de que se enfríe y luego toma un baño y… — Suspiró —Lamento decirte esto, pero el amo ordenó que fueras a su habitación en cuanto despertaras.

La joven se congeló al instante — ¿A su habitación?, pero si él no me permite la entrada allí — Negó varias veces con la cabeza — Debes haber entendido mal.

— Rin — La llamó Sakura — Mírame — Ella obedeció — El amo fue muy claro.

La joven suspiró con pesadez —Entiendo, le debo obedecer como siempre — Musitó amargamente.

La mayor la miró con pena.

.

.

Un rato después, Rin estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación del Inuyoukai. La tocó una sola vez y respiró profundamente, al escuchar el sonido de la grave voz, que le daba la autorización para que entrara. Nunca antes había estado allí y quedó realmente asombrada al ver la enorme estancia y lo lujoso de su mobiliario.

— Buenos días amo — Le hizo una breve reverencia y clavó sus ojos en el piso — Le agradezco mucho que haya cumplido nuestro acuerdo — Trató de sonar lo más tranquila posible.

El Daiyoukai se acercó a ella a paso lento, clavó sus orbes doradas, en la cabeza aún agachada —Desvístete — Exigió.

Rin sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, aunque ya se imaginaba que la había mandado a llamar para eso, no significaba que para ella fuese algo normal.

Torpemente desató su obi, pero el deseo le ganó a Sesshomaru, quien rompió la frágil tela en dos pedazos y la despojó del kimono con evidente urgencia. La besó con deseo y Rin le correspondió.

— Maldición — Otra vez su cuerpo la estaba traicionando, se sentía tan sucia al disfrutar aquel acto, que desde cualquier perspectiva era reprobable. Los dedos de Sesshomaru en su intimidad la hicieron dar un respingo y las sensaciones provocadas por tan diestras caricias, echaron a un lado su pudor una vez más.

El Inuyoukai se despojó de su propia ropa y levantó a la joven a la altura de su cintura, para luego colocarla de espaldas a la pared, ella lo rodeó con las piernas, mientras él la penetraba. Rin soltó un sonoro gemido al sentirlo dentro de sí y apretó el agarre en su cuello. Sesshomaru la besaba frenéticamente, al tiempo que aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas.

— Am... Amo Sess... Sesshomaru — Jadeaba Rin extasiada.

Él sonreía para sus adentros, al ver en el estado en que lograba ponerla. Con una de sus manos levantó los brazos femeninos sobre la cabeza, para tener mejor acceso a sus senos. Los besó y mordió a su antojo, arrancando nuevos gemidos de la dulce boca de la joven. La hizo llegar a varios orgasmos y cuando el suyo estuvo cerca, salió de ella para terminar en el piso.

La mantuvo abrazada, hasta que ella pudo normalizar su respiración. La colocó suavemente en el piso, pero Rin sentía sus piernas entumecidas y estuvo a punto de caer, si el fuerte brazo de Sesshomaru no la toma por la cintura.

— Gracias amo — Estaba completamente sonrojada por la vergüenza.

Él sólo la miró por el rabillo del ojo — Puedes usar el baño para asearte y le diré a Sakura que traiga un kimono para ti.

El sonrojo de Rin aumentó, al ver que estaba allí de pie como una tonta completamente desnuda, ante los ojos de Sesshomaru. Se apresuró a tomar la sabana del futón para cubrirse.

El Daiyoukai salió de la habitación, pero antes se giró para mirarla —Te doy mi permiso para regresar a tus antiguas actividades acompañada de Sakura, pero tienes prohibido acercarte a los machos del castillo — Le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

Ella asintió enérgicamente — Se lo agradezco mucho amo.

.

Sesshomaru mandó a llamar a Sakura, ésta se presentó ante él con cierto temor.

—Dígame amo, ¿Qué se le ofrece? — Habló lo más sumisa que pudo.

Sesshomaru se encontraba en la cámara de guerra, leyendo un pergamino — Llévale un kimono a Rin y prepárale la habitación que está al lado de la mía, de ahora en adelante dormirá allí.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, ante las palabras del Lord — Sí… sí amo — Asintió al salir un poco del shock, en el que la habían dejado las palabras del amo del castillo.

—También prepara la que está al lado de la suya para que te quedes allí, cuando yo esté fuera del castillo. Espero por tu bien que esta vez sí sepas cuidarla — Le habló en tono amenazante — Ahora retírate.

—Amo — Tocaron la puerta —¿Me permite pasar?

El demonio levantó la vista del pergamino — Adelante.

— Señor, hemos recibido reportes de que la frontera norte fue atacada por el Lord Raito — Le informó Hiro, el general de su ejército.

El Lord se levantó de su asiento con elegancia y le dedicó una mirada envenenada a Hiro. El aludido sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Sakura temía que su mal humor la alcanzara a ella y se retiró rápidamente, haciéndole una reverencia que el Lord ignoró.

— Supongo que acabaron con ellos — Escupió ácidamente, entrecerrando los ojos.

Hiro tragó con dificultad — Casi a todos amo.

—Incompetentes — Maldito Raito, él mismo se encargaría de destruirlo — Andando — Miró a Hiro, quien obedeció inmediatamente.

.

.

Sakura entró a la habitación del Lord y encontró a Rin, cubierta con las sábanas, mirando fijamente a la pared.

—Mi niña — Rin dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de la youkai, estaba tan concentrada mirando por la puerta fusuma que conectaba la habitación con el jardín principal, que no la escucho acercarse.

— Sakura me asustaste — Le reclamó fingiendo enojo.

La aludida solo rió —Vengo a traerte un kimono y a darte una noticia, que bueno no sé cómo la tomarás.

—¿A qué te refieres? — La joven se tensó, al escuchar las palabras de la youkai y su mente empezó a maquinar cientos de posibilidades y a decir verdad ninguna era buena, dados los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas.

Sakura tomó una gran bocanada de aire y luego lo dejó escapar lentamente. La tensión en el aire crecía y Rin sentía un nudo en su estómago y su corazón latir tan fuerte, que le dolía el pecho —El amo me ordenó, que arreglara la habitación que está al lado de esta para que te mudaras allí.

—¿Qué? La morena abrió los ojos como platos y sintió un fuerte mareo. Sakura debía estar bromeando, aquello no podía ser cierto, aunque su lado lógico le hizo ver, que de seguro el youkai lo hacía para tenerla a su disposición cuando se le antojase. Un escalofrío la recorrió por completo. Miró a Sakura y esta sólo le sonrió débilmente, como tratando de darle ánimos.

—También voy a arreglar la que está al lado de la que ocuparas, para acompañarte cuando el amo no está — Aquello alivió medianamente a la joven, quien sonrió algo más calmada.

— Gracias — Tomó el kimono que la youkai le ofrecía — Iré a asearme — Entró al baño del Inuyoukai ante la mirada sorprendida de su acompañante.

—Rin, ¿El amo te permitió usar su baño? — La niña sólo asintió y se dispuso a entrar a la amplia habitación, donde se encontraba una gran tina. Miró todo a su alrededor con asombro. Nunca en su vida había visto un baño tan lujoso.

Sakura caminó hasta la puerta, para asegurarse de que la joven humana pudiese escucharla —Me sorprende mucho que el amo te permitiera usar su baño, nunca lo había hecho con nadie.

El sonrojo de Rin creció al escuchar esas palabras — ¿Entonces su amo ya no la veía como a un ser despreciable? ¿Era alguien especial para que le permitiera tales privilegios? — Negó repetidamente con la cabeza, no debía estar fantaseando.

Lavó todo su cuerpo a detalle, sonrojándose en varias ocasiones, al recordar las caricias y los besos dados por el Daiyoukai. Al salir del baño, Sakura la esperaba recostada de la pared.

—¿Puedo ayudarte a arreglar las habitaciones? — Puso su cara de cordero degollado.

La youkai enarco una ceja — No lo sé Rin, quizás el amo se moleste si sales de la habitación que te asignó.

— No es así — Se apresuró a sacarla de su error — El amo me dio permiso de regresar a mis antiguas actividades en tu compañía — Sonrió ampliamente — Sólo me prohibió acercarme a los youkais machos — Susurró.

Sakura rió ante sus últimas palabras — Sin duda el amo es muy posesivo, pero bueno vamos a arreglar todo antes de que regrese.

—¿Se fue? ¿A dónde? — Su voz delataba su interés, aunque se esforzara por ocultarlo.

—A la frontera norte, hubo una batalla allí, al parecer el Lord Raito del norte atacó a los hombres que cuidan ese punto.

—Ya veo — Sintió una extraña inquietud en su pecho, pero no quiso prestarle atención — No me has dicho si puedo acompañarte.

— Claro mi niña, vamos — Ambas mujeres salieron de la habitación con dirección al ala oeste.

.

.

Lejos de allí, Sesshomaru aterrizaba en el patio de la fortaleza, ubicada en la frontera norte, donde se había llevado a cabo la sangrienta batalla. Pudo observar las decenas de cadáveres tanto de enemigos como de sus propios soldados, el olor a muerte inundó su fino olfato e hizo una mueca de desagrado ante este.

Dos youkais que se encontraban entre los sobrevivientes, se acercaron a su amo con evidente temor, arrodillándose ante él.

— Amo el ataque nos tomó por sorpresa, era un ejército numeroso y estaba comandado por el Lord Raito.

Sesshomaru endureció las facciones y sus ojos dorados se tornaron carmesí, mientras despedía un aura asesina que lograba intimidar hasta al más valiente de los demonios — Acabaré contigo Raito — Arrastró cada palabra, agregando más temor en sus ya asustados soldados — Hiro prepara al ejército, atacaremos al norte.

—Sí amo, como ordene.

El Lord se marchó de regreso al castillo del Oeste.

.

.

En el castillo del Norte Raito reía con sorna

—¿Que te parece tan gracioso hermano? — Se acercó a él una hermosa youkai, de cabellos azules que le caían hasta la altura de los hombros, tenía los ojos color carmesí y era de tez morena.

—La cara que pondrá Sesshomaru cuando vea lo que le ocurrió a su fortaleza, mi querida Keiko.

—Hablas como si ya hubieses ganado la guerra Raito.

El Lord del Norte era alto con un cuerpo musculoso, pero no exagerado, de tez morena al igual que su hermana, su cabello azul atado en una coleta y sus ojos chocolates. Ambos eran Tori youkais.

—Ya verás que así será hermanita y reclamaremos esas tierras como nuestras — Volvió a sonreír.

.

.

########%%. #######%%#######%%

Agradecimientos especiales a: Yoo Joo, nani28, serenity usagi, Jezabel y Riny.

.

Hola a todos, muchas gracias por leer esta historia y por sus comentarios.

Quiero hacer una pequeña aclaración, dije que debido al hechizo Rin y Sessho compartian el mismo dolor físico, pero siendo él mil veces más fuerte que ella, no siente la misma intensidad. Lo que para Rin es un dolor intenso, para él es un simple rasguño.

Bueno aclarado este punto me despido.

Hasta el próximo capi. Dejen sus comentarios please.

.

.

Besitos


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

.

.

Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

Capitulo 6

.

.

Rin recorría los amplios pasillos con una sonrisa en sus labios, estaba feliz de poder volver a salir, ir a los jardines, sentir la suave brisa y el sol acariciarle el rostro.

— ¿Podemos ir a recoger algunas flores? — Pidió a Sakura.

— No Rin, lo primero es arreglar las habitaciones, porque si el amo regresa y no están listas se enojara mucho.

Lajoven suspiró — Sí, creo que tienes mucha razón, entonces démonos prisa para poder ir a los jardines.

Sakura la miró entrecerrando los ojos — Oye niña ¿No tienes hambre?, hace rato que pasó la hora de la comida.

Rin sonrió — Con toda la emoción de salir de ese feo luga, lo había olvidado por completo. Ni siquiera siento hambre.

— Pero tienes que comer — Replicó la youkai — Así que al terminar nuestra labor, iremos a la cocina.

La morena la miró fijamente — Sakura ¿qué sucedió con Nozomi?.

La youkai apartó la mirada evidentemente incómoda — Ella ya no está en el castillo — Contestó con pena en su voz.

La joven llevó ambas manos a su boca para cubrirla y evitar que un grito de sorpresa se le escapara — No me digas que el amo la..la.. — No pudo terminar la frase, porque sintió como su garganta se cerraba sólo de pensar en esa idea.

— Oh no Rin, el amo no le hizo nada — Se apresuró a sacarla de su error — Ella se marchó luego de lo que sucedió.

— Debe odiarme — Su voz se quebró y dejó escapar un par de lágrimas.

— Ya deja de pensar que tú eres la culpable de lo que pasó — La Reprendió —Eres la víctima en todo esto.

La joven asintió, aunque no muy convencida. En el fondo se reprendía por haberle desobedecido a Sakura aquel día y salir del castillo, sabiendo que Sesshomaru se lo había prohibido. Si ella no hubiese aceptado la propuesta, Kazuo estaría vivo. Sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho al recordar a su amigo.

— Niña date prisa por favor — La youkai la llamó para distraerla de esos tristes pensamientos , que sabía se arremolinaban en su cabeza.

— Sakura ¿Qué hace ella aquí? — Un dedo verde se alzaba frente a la joven humana, señalándola.

— Tranquilo Jaken, el amo le permitió salir — El youkai verde la miró con desconfianza — Si deseas preguntáselo tú mismo cuando vuelva — Le dijo en tono fastidiado.

— Eso haré — Contestó el youkai, mirando a Rin con sus grandes ojos amarillos, como acusándola de algo que ella desconocía.

— Bueno, ahora si nos permites nos vamos, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer — Tomó a la joven por el brazo y la obligó a caminar hacia la cocina. Rin de cuando en cuando volteaba, para encontrarse con la fea mirada de Jaken, que no le perdía pisada.

Luego de terminar su labor ambas se dirigieron a la cocina, al pasar donde había un grupo de youkais, pudieron escuchar claramente como se mofaban de la joven. La llamaban asquerosa humana, la culpaban de la muerte de Kazuo y para colmo decían que ella era la concubina del Lord. Aquello le dolió muchísimo, porque no era cierto, ella no era tal cosa o por lo menos no por voluntad propia.

Sakura se molestó tanto que comenzó a insultarlos. Rin tuvo que intervenir diciéndole que no perdiera su tiempo, que no valía la pena.

— Pero Rin, ellos no pueden hablar así, no saben por lo que has tenido que pasar — Le replicó furiosa.

— No quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa. Mejor me voy a mi habitación.

— Rin, Rin espera — Gritaba la youkai a todo pulmón, pero ya la jovencita se había encerrado en su nueva habitación, soltando toda la tristeza contenida en ríos de lágrimas.

— Malditos idiotas — Vociferó Sakura pero eso no se quedaría así, se lo contaría todo al Inuyoukai.

.

Tras un rato de amargo llanto cayó vencida por el sueño, Sakura le llevó la comida, pero le dio tanta pena despertarla, que dejó la mesita cerca del futón y se marchó.

Sesshomaru llegó al castillo con su semblante estoico de siempre, pero los demás habitantes podían sentir a la perfección su aura demoniaca rodeándolo.

Pasó directo a su habitación sin prestar atención a ninguno de los sirvientes que se encontraba en su camino. Sakura quería contarle lo ocurrido con Rin y los youkais que la insultaron, pero al sentir la ira que emanaba, decidió mejor dejarlo para otro momento.

Entró a su habitación y enseguida un molesto olor salado golpeó su olfato. Ella había estado llorando sin duda alguna. No supo el porqu, pero se dirigió a la habitación de la joven y en silencio entró en ella. La contempló profundamente dormida, se acercó y pudo cerciorarse que efectivamente había llorado. Algo en su interior se removió incómodo, pero él desconocía la razón. Decidió despertarla para averiguar que rayos le sucedía.

La tomó suavemente por los hombros, mientras la sacudía con delicadeza.

Rin abrió los ojos con pereza y se sonrojó al instante, al ver su rostro tan cerca del suyo.

—A.. Amo, ¿Que se le ofrece? — Habló atropelladamente a causa de los nervios.

—¿Que te sucedió?— Inquirió con su voz fría y calmada.

—¿Eh? — Ella lo miró sin comprender.

— Lloraste — Contestó con obviedad.

— Ah eso, bueno yo.. — Se puso nerviosa, no quería contarle la verdad, porque seguramente mataría a esos youkais y ella no quería más muertes en su conciencia.

— Rin — Se estaba impacientando.

— No es nada amo — Desvío la mirada.

Él la tomó por el mentón para obligarla a mirarlo a la cara — No te atrevas a mentirme — Entrecerró los ojos y esto le causó cierto temor a la joven.

Respiró hondo y se dispuso a contestar resignada — Es que..es que algunos de sus sirvientes dicen que yo soy su..su concubina — Ante la mención de esa sola palabra, la tristeza se volvió a apoderar de ella y nuevas lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla.

Él se separó de ella visiblemente molesto — ¿Quiénes lo dijeron? — La miró con dureza.

— No lo sé amo, no vi sus rostros porque salí corriendo de allí.

El amo del castillo la contempló por un momento, como meditando sobre si creer o no en su respuesta. Dudaba mucho de que fuese verdad, pero no pensaba forzarla para quese la rebelara, él tenía sus maneras para enterarse y después arreglaría ese problema.

Tomó entre sus grandes manos el rostro femenino, aún húmedo por el llanto y lo acercó al suyo para besarlo suavemente.

Rin abrió los ojos como platos, al sentir la tibieza de la lengua del Lord recorrer sus mejillas y retirar los restos del agua salada. Enrojeció de golpe, ante tan dulce contacto tan impropio en él.

— A.. Amo — Pronunció con voz entrecortada, en una mezcla de sorpresa, ternura y excitación.

Sesshomaru pudo percibir cómo el olor de Rin cambiaba de la tristeza a la excitación. Sonrió para sus adentros, pero en aquel momento por más deseos que tuviese de estar con ella no lo haría, tenía que dirigir a su ejército y matar al maldito de Raito.

Se alejó de ella y le dedicó una mirada fugaz a la mesita con su comida.

— Debes alimentarte — Le ordenó.

— Sí amo — Contestó algo mareada por la reciente cercanía.

— Estaré fuera un par de días, recuerda las órdenes que te di.

La joven asintió y antes de que el Lord abriera la puerta para marcharse, sintió como era agarrado por la tela de su haori. Detuvo sus pasos y la miró por encima del hombro, de forma interrogante

Rin se acercó hasta él con pasos tímidos, se colocó de puntitas y se apoyó en su pecho para intentar alcanzar sus labios.

El Inuyoukai la miró ligeramente sorprendido, no se esperaba aquella reacción por parte de ella. Bajó la cabeza para que desapareciera la distancia que los separaba y se fundieron en un beso tranquilo y profundo.

Cuando se separaron ella lo miró a los ojos — Que tenga buen viaje amo Sesshomaru — Su voz sonó tan dulce, que encantó al Daiyoukai, quien le dio otro beso y luego se marchó.

Se sentía confundido por primera vez en su vida. No sabía que le inspiraba esa humana, pero de lo que sí estaba completamente seguro, era de que ya no la odiaba ni quería protegerla sólo por ese maldito hechizo, pero el que sentía por ella eso era lo que no podía definir.

Algo similar le pasaba a Rin, se reprendió mentalmente por haberlo besado de esa forma, si era evidente que él no fue a buscar "eso" y aquello también la confundía, la forma en que la ¿consoló?, en que se preocupó por ella. Negó varias veces con la cabeza, aquello no era posible , todo debía tener una explicación más lógica. Miró la comida que seguramente Sakura había llevado para ella y se dispuso a comerla y así alejar esos tontos pensamientos de su cabeza.

.

.

Sesshomaru llegó al patio de entrenamiento, donde Hiro había reunido al ejército. Todos reverenciaron al Lord, al verlo acercarse.

— Amo ya todo está listo para partir cuando usted disponga.

El amo del castillo los recorrió a todos con su fría mirada — Escuchen muy bien lo que les voy a decir, porqué no pienso repetirlo. Al que vuelva a hablar mal de Rin, lo matare lenta y dolorosamente.

Hubo un gran silencio entre todos sus soldados, algunos lo miraban con sorpresa, otros con terror y aquellos que habían insultado a la joven tragaban con dificultad, elevando plegarias para no ser descubiertos.

— Ahora andando — Miró al general por el rabillo del ojo, para luego girarse y caminar en dirección a la entrada principal del castillo.

.

.

—Rin, Rin — Sakura llegó apresurada hasta el jardín del ala oeste.

— ¿Qué sucede Sakura? — Se levantó apresuradamente del pasto en el que se encontraba sentada.

— No es nada malo mi niña, tranquilizate. Es que me acabo de enterar de algo que me sorprendió muchísimo.

— Y ¿de que se trata? — Preguntó con gran interés, acortando la distancia que la separaba de la youkai.

— El amo amenazó con matar a todos en el castillo, si te volvían a insultar.

Rin se quedó de piedra, ante lo que estaba escuchando — ¿El amo hizo eso por mí?, no..no es posible, debes haber entendido mal.

— Lo escuché claramente de un grupo de guardias que estaban en el campo de entrenamiento cuando lo dijo, creo que le interesas más de lo que admite — La miró divertida.

— No digas tonterías Sakura, yo soy humana y él nos odia — Apartó la mirada y la youkai pudo ver la tristeza que se reflejaba en esta.

— El amo no es de los que hacen las cosas porque sí — Posó una mano en el hombro de la muchacha — Ya verás que el tiempo me dará la razón — Le guiñó un ojo y Rin la miró fingiendo enojo, para luego soltar una carcajada

— Estas loca en verdad.

.

.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Sesshomaru partiera a la guerra contra Raito. Las batallas eran feroces y su ejército iba ganando, pero no por eso podía confiarse. El Lord del Norte era hábil en batalla, pero también solía usar trucos sucios para ganar.

En todos los días de enfrentamiento, Raito no había hecho acto de presencia y esto sólo enfureció más al Inuyoukai, por sentir que lo estaba subestimando. Así que decidió volver al castillo y dejar a Hiro a cargo.

— Amo, amito bonito — Gritaba Jaken, al ver regresar al Lord — ¿Acabó con ese insolente de Lord Raito? — Apenas pronunció aquellas palabras, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Sesshomaru le dedicó una mirada asesina que le heló la sangre — Per.. perdóneme amito — Le hizo una reverencia, casi apoyando su cabeza en el suelo.

El Daiyoukai continuó su camino hasta su habitación, pero segundos antes de entrar se arrepintió y cambió de dirección entrando a la de Rin.

Era una noche oscura, ni siquiera la luna iluminaba, pero eso no era problema para él, ya que sus ojos podían ver perfectamente en la oscuridad. Llegó hasta el futón y contempló a la frágil humana completamente dormida. Recorrió su rostro con una de sus garras detallandolo. Besó su frente, sus mejillas y término en sus labios.

Rin se despertó sorprendida, al sentir la falta de oxígeno, causada por aquel beso demandante.

El Lord se separó de ella para contemplarla.

Tenía las mejillas teñidas de carmín, sus labios entreabiertos que le hacían una clara invitación a besarlos y morderlos. Se maldijo internamente, allí estaba, cayendo nuevamente en el deseo por esa simple humana.

— Amo Se.. Sessho..maru — Pronunció entrecortadamente, a causa de su agitada respiración.

Él volvió a acortar la distancia entre ambos y la besó de una forma tan tranquila, que a Rin la sorprendió, pero dejó de pensar para sentir las miles de sensaciones, que los labios del Inuyoukai le producían.

Sesshomaru abandonó sus labios y trasladó sus besos al cuello de la joven. Tímidos gemidos cortaron el silencio de la noche y con brazos temblorosos Rin rodeo su cuello. El Lord bajó con besos húmedos hasta sus senos, luego paseó su lengua por el abdomen, hasta llegar a su vagina. Al sentir la lengua masculina en su entrada, intentó cerrar las piernas, pero Sesshomaru se las sujetó fuertemente y levantó la cabeza, para dedicarle una mirada de advertencia.

Ella entendió el mensaje y dejó que él continuara con su caricia. Sentir su lengua tibia le hizo arquear la espalda, mientras se mordía los labios para controlar los gemidos que amenazaban con salir.

— Amo.. Amo.. Se.. Sesshomaru — Gimió, cuando su lengua la invadió por completo.

Él sólo la miró con una mueca divertida, mientras seguía estimulándola. Se colocó a su altura y atacó sus labios, al tiempo que paseaba sus manos por sus muslos, teniendo cuidado de no hacerle daño con las garras.

Introdujo dos de sus dedos en la húmeda cavidad de Rin, ahora ella no pudo evitar los fuertes gemidos que escaparon de su garganta.

— Amo — Suspiró contra su boca.

— ¿Me deseas Rin? — Preguntó con voz ronca.

— Amo.. Yo..

— ¿Que dices?, no te escucho — La miró fijamente, provocando un sonrojo más fuerte en la joven. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no comenzar a embestirla, pero quería escuchar de su propia voz que lo deseaba, tanto como él a ella.

— Lo deseo amo..qui.. ero que..me haga suya — Concluyó con voz excitada.

Y como si fueran palabras mágicas, el Lord retiró los dedos, para acomodarse entre sus piernas e introducirse lentamente en ella.

Rin abrió la boca dejando escapar un grito de placer, se sujetó fuerte de sus hombros, mientras él le propinaba profundas embestidas.

— Me vuelves loco chiquilla — Le confesó entre jadeos. Ella lo miró sorprendida y luego pegó su frente contra su hombro, para ocultar una pequeña sonrisa.

El ritmo de las embestidas aumentaron y Rin sintió que su orgasmo estaba cerca. Mordió ligeramente su hombro, mientras los espasmos recorrían su vientre. Sesshomaru también llegó al suyo y terminó dentro de Rin.

Salió de su interior y la contempló agitada, intentando regular su respiración, mientras su cuerpo estaba perlado por el sudor, su flequillo pegado a la frente y sus labios entreabiertos.

— Me encantas — Le susurró al oído, pero la joven no pudo escucharlo, porque ya se encontraba en el mundo de los sueños.

Sesshomaru la acomodó sobre su pecho y la abrazó, mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando de la tranquilidad que le producia el tener cerca a esa pequeña y fragil humana.

.

.

#####################

Agradecimientos especiales: Serenity usagi, serena tsukino chiva, gcfavela, karito, Jezabel.

.

.

Hola a todas, un millón de gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra que les este gustando la historia y como ven ya Sessho comienza a seder ante Rin, así que este par irá avanzando en los proximos capis, pero como no todo es color de rosas, también tendrán sus malos ratos y pronto descubriran de que se trata.

Nos vemos en el próximo capi.

.

.

Besitos. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

.

.

Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

Capitulo 7

.

.

Rin sintió algo tibio rozando su cuerpo, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y tuvo que ahogar un grito de sorpresa, al descubrir que la fuente de ese calor, era ni más ni menos que el torso desnudo de Sesshomaru.

Sus mejillas se cubrieron de carmín al observarlo y más al recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Cada beso, cada caricia, la forma tan cuidadosa de tratarla. No había punto de comparación a las demás ocasiones. Sonrió ligeramente al pensar que ahora su relación con el demonio había mejorado y rogaba porque siguiera así.

Se permitió contemplarlo detalladamente, era hermoso sin duda alguna, sus ojos cerrados y su rostro relajado, le daban un aspecto sereno. Parecía un ángel — Un demonio con cara de ángel — Se dijo a sí misma.

— Duerme, aún es temprano — Ordenó con su habitual indiferencia.

La morens dio un respingo al escucharlo, provocando que él abriera sus orbes doradas y las clavara sobre su rostro — Yo yo pensé que estaba dormido — Se apresuró a decir — Lo siento si lo desperté — Bajó la cabeza apenada.

Él no respondió nada, lentamente se levantó del futón. Ella se ruborizó nuevamente, al ver que sólo llevaba puesta su hakama y su sonrojo creció, al contemplarse desnuda a sí misma.

Se tapó rápidamente con las sábanas, acto que divirtió al demonio. Se comportaba como si nunca la hubiese visto de esa forma.

— Vuelve a dormir — Ordenó por segunda vez, dándole la espalda para colocarse su haori.

— ¿A dónde va? — Preguntó sin pensar y rápidamente cubrió su boca, como si de esta manera sus palabras volviesen a ella — Yo... lo lamento amo, no quise..

— A mi habitación — La cortó, dirigiéndose en silencio hasta la puerta para marcharse.

Ella sólo lo contempló sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Al estar a solas, una sensación extraña invadió su pecho, ¿Qué era aquello tan extraño que empezaba a sentir por él? ¿Acaso era amor?. No, no era posible ella amaba a Kazuo, aunque lo que sentía por Sesshomaru iba más allá de aquel dulce sentimiento, que le había profesado a su amigo.

Cubrió su rostro sonrojado con sus manos, ahogando un grito de frustración — ¿Que hare? — Se cuestionó — Bueno, por el momento intentaré dormir de nuevo — Suspiró. Buscó rápidamente la yukata que llevaba puesta la noche anterior y agradeció internamente el que estuviese intacta, se la colocó para luego dejarse llevar por un placentero sueño.

.

Dos golpes en su puerta la hicieron revolverse incómoda en el futón.

— Rin, Rin, ¿Puedo pasar?.

— Claro Sakura — Contestó aún adormilada. Se sentó y comenzó a tallarse los ojos, mientras la youkai ingresaba a su habitación.

— Vaya que la noche fue intensa — Rió con picardía.

— ¿De..de qué hablas? — Se sonrojó.

— Soy una youkai, ¿recuerdas? — Se tocó la nariz, haciendo referencia a su buen olfato — Además para que te despiertes a estas horas — Agregó con burla.

— ¿Estas horas? — La miró con evidente sorpresa en sus ojos — ¿Que hora es?

— Casi la hora de la comida.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tan.. tan tarde? — Preguntó casi en un grito — ¿Por qué me dejaste dormir tanto?

— El amo ordenó que no te molestaran.

Rin la miró sorprendida, no podía creer la nueva actitud del Inuyoukai. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire para intentar calmarse y ser clara en lo que diría a continuación — Sakura, creo que me enamoré de él — Agacho la cabeza apenada por la reciente confesión. Creyó que la youkai la reprendería, pero fue todo lo contrario, sintió una de las manos de su compañera sobre su cabeza, acariciando suavemente su cabello.

— Me imaginé que algo así sucedería, cuando las cosas comenzaron a cambiar entre ustedes —Confesó con voz dulce.

La morena levantó la cabeza y la miró nuevamente sorprendida — ¿Soy tan obvia? — Sus ojos se nublaron rápidamente por las lágrimas, que amenazaban con comenzar a salir.

— Mi niña, eres muy dulce, así que por eso pensé en esa posibilidad, además creo que al amo le está sucediendo algo similar.

— Éstas loca — Negó rápidamente con la cabeza — Él es un demonio y yo..una humana — Pronunció aquello con dolor — Además no es el punto, Kazuo..

— Basta con lo mismo Rin — Le espetó — Te he repetido hasta el cansancio, que aquello no fue tu culpa y que además eres demasiado joven como para no enamorarte nuevamente, así que desecha esos pensamientos — Se puso de pie y avanzó hasta la puerta — Ahora date prisa señorita, toma un baño y toma tus alimentos. Luego vendré por ti para ir a algunos de los jardines, ¿De acuerdo? — Se giró para mirarla a la cara, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

Rin asintió un poco más animada y se dispuso a cumplir la sugerencia de la youkai. Ya había dormido demasiado. Se dijo a sí misma.

Sakura se dirigía hacia la cocina cuando se encontró a Sesshomaru. Respiro hondo para darse valor de lo que le pediría al mononoke a continuación — ¿Amo me permite hablar con usted? — Le hizo una marcada reverencia.

Sesshomaru sólo detuvo sus pasos y la miró fijamente, dándole a entender que tenía su atención.

— Es que en dos días será el cumpleaños de Rin y quería pedirle permiso para hacerle una comida especial. Yo me encargaré de todo, no molestaré a nadie más del personal — Aclaró rápidamente.

El Lord la contempló por un momento más, para luego comenzar a avanzar — Lo pensaré — Pronunció con indiferehoras — Dile a Rin que vaya a mi habitación en dos horas — Y dicho esto se marchó hacia la cámara de guerra.

— Sí amo — Escuchó pronunciar a la youkai tras de sí.

Sakura se apresuró a regresar a la habitación de la joven para contarle sobre la orden dada por su amo.

Ésta sólo se sonrojó, al imaginar el motivo por el cual querría verla nuevamente en tan poco tiempo —El amo es bastante pervertido.

.

.

Llegada la hora indicada por el amo del castillo, Rin se dirigió hacia su habitación. Tocó la puerta pero no recibió respuesta. Se debatió un momento en si entrar o no, ya que en varias ocasiones el silencio de su amo significaba que tenía el permiso para entrar, así que se aventuró a hacerlo. Deslizó la puerta con suavidad y con pasos tímidos ingreso a la estancia, pero se sobresaltó al encontrarla completamente vacía. De seguro él se enojaría por su atrevimiento.

Se disponía a salir cuando algo llamó su atención. La puerta que conectaba la habitación con el jardín privado del Lord, estaba entre abierta. Se acercó sigilosamente hasta ella y abrió sus ojos como platos al contemplar lo hermoso del lugar. No era que los otros jardines no lo fuesen, pero este era especialmente bello. Tan sumergida estaba admirándolo, que no se percató de la mirada dorada que la observaba con insistencia.

— Rin — La llamó. Provocándole un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

— Amo, lo lo lamento, no debí entrar sin su permiso, es que creí que estaba aquí — Movía nerviosamente sus manos y su rostro estaba tan pálido como el de un fantasma.

Sesshomaru ignoró sus disculpas y se acercó hasta ella con paso lento, incrementando el temor en la joven humana. Posó una de sus manos en la mejilla femenina, como intentando decirle que no pensaba hacerle daño o eso entendió Rin, quien se sonrojó al instante.

— ¿Te agrada? — Le preguntó con su acostumbrado tono frío.

Rin parpadeó varias veces procesando su pregunta — ¿Se referiría al contacto en su mejilla? — Pues claro que le gustaba y mucho, pero le apenaba tanto decírselo.

— El jardín — Aclaró, al ver la confusión en el rostro femenino.

— ¿Eh?. Sí es realmente hermoso amo — Sonrió ya más relajada.

— Tienes mi permiso para visitarlo cuando quieras — Apartó la mano de su mejilla.

— ¿Enserio amo? —Amplió sus sonrisa —Se lo agradezco mucho — Lo abrazo, pero se separó de él de inmediato avergonzada — Disculpe mi atrevimiento.

Él no dijo nada, sólo se inclinó hacia ella y la tomó del mentón para darle un corto beso — Dime Rin ¿cuál es tu mayor deseo? — Preguntó de repente, provocando el desconcierto en la joven.

— ¿Mi mayor deseo? — Repitió sin comprender.

— Así es — La miró fijamente a los ojos — Sakura me ha informado que en dos días será tu cumpleaños, y deseó cumplirte un deseo — Explicó con simpleza.

Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero al ver la impaciencia reflejada en los ojos del mononoke, se apresuró a responder — Bueno, verá desde que llegué aquí hace casi ocho años, sólo he salido una vez del castillo — Hizo una pausa al recordar lo sucedido y su mirada se entristeció levemente — Ese..ese sería mi deseo.

— ¿Abandonar el castillo? — Preguntó con ira nada disimulada y frunciendo el ceño.

— No — Se apresuró a corregir — Sólo deseo ver el exterior, conocerlo un poco. Es todo amo — Bajó la cabeza con timidez.

El Lord relajo tanto su voz como sus facciones — Entonces concederé tu deseo.

La joven levantó la cabeza de golpe para mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos — Gracias amo, no sabe cuan feliz me hace — Sonrió— Pero ¿Iré sola o Sakura me acompañara?— La asaltó la duda.

— No, irás conmigo — Y aquello sí que dejó sin palabras a la joven — El dia de tu cumpleaños partiremos al amanecer.

— Sí contestó aún sorprendida. Se alzó de puntillas para besarlo y él correspondió con deseo. La aprisionó contra la pared para luego pasear una de sus manos por sus caderas aún cubiertas por el kimono. Pero decidió terminar con el beso dejando a Rin más roja que un tomate.

— Vete. Tengo cosas que hacer. Le ordenó y ella obedeció aún con la respiración agitada.

— Permiso amo.

Al encontrarse sólo Sesshomaru se reprendió mentalmente. Era patético el cómo esa humana podía dominar sus deseos de esa forma. Parecía un animal en celo, cuando la tenía cerca. De seguro su padre y el estúpido de Inuyasha, se burlarían de él si lo viesen en esa situación, y lo peor es que tenía que aceptar muy a su pesar, que ya no sólo era algo carnal, sino que desde que ella había comenzado a entregarse por voluntad propia, las cosas tomaron otro rumbo. Su necesidad de tenerla cerca iba más allá de lo sexual. Gruño molesto. Estaba atrapado, sí el Gran Sesshomaru estaba atrapado en las redes de una débil humana. Ya no podía seguir negándolo. Estaba decidido la tomaría como su hembra.

.

.

Durante el resto del día, Rin no pudo borrar su sonrisa de felicidad y tampoco era como si quisiera hacerlo. Cuando se lo contó a Sakura, esta se impresionó muchísimo, pero pasado el shock se unió a su felicidad.

—Rin — La llamó casi al anochecer. La joven se encontraba en el jardín del ala sur — El amo dice que vayas al comedor.

— ¿Al comedor? — Se extrañó. Si bien era cierto que en el pasado le ayudaba a Sakura a limpiar y servir la comida, desde lo ocurrido no había vuelto a aquel lugar.

Se levantó del banco donde estaba sentada y se dirigió hacia la youkai, que la esperaba para escoltarla.

— Y ¿El amo no te dijo para que requería mi presencia?

— No, ya sabes que él no da explicaciones — Se encogió de hombros.

.

Al llegar a la estancia la joven entró con pasos inseguros. En el asiento principal se encontraba su amo tomando una taza de té. La contempló con su habitual frialdad.

— Siéntate — Ordenó.

Rin detuvo sus pasos en seco y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos — ¿Qué.. qué?.

— Sabes que no me gusta repetirme.

— Sí..sí., ¿Dónde? — Preguntó nerviosa.

— A mi lado — Señaló con la mirada el lugar a su derecha.

Rin avanzó hasta él y se sentó donde se le había indicado. Al instante dos youkais entraron con la comida.

La cena transcurrió en total silencio, con miradas fugaces por parte de Rin hacia el demonio, que parecía ignorarla.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus alimentos, que dio un respingo cuando él se levantó de la mesa para marcharse. Al llegar a la puerta la miró por encima del hombro — Ve a mi habitación y espérame allí.

— Sí amo — En verdad que cada vez se estaba comportando más extraño. Suspiró y se dispuso a cumplir con su orden.

.

Entró a la habitación del Inuyoukai encontrándola nuevamente vacía. Se dirigió hasta la puerta del jardín, la abrió e ingresó en el. Se quedó un momento allí, perdida en sus pensamientos, viendo fijamente hacía un pequeño lago, donde volaban varias luciérnagas.

Sintió su pequeña cintura rodeada por un fuerte brazo que la atraía hacia el cuerpo detrás de ella. Giró lentamente, para encontrarse de frente con el rostro inexpresivo de Sesshomaru.

Rápidamente la tomó por la nuca y la besó con deseo, ella rodeó su cuello con sus frágiles brazos, sintió como su cuerpo era guiado hasta tocar el pasto fresco. Un escalofrío la recorrió por completo, al verse desnuda ante los ojos cargados de lujuria del Lord. Con suma rapidez se deshizo de su propia ropa, sin romper el beso, para posicionarse entre las piernas de la joven y comenzar a penetrarla.

Luego de un rato, ambos sintieron su clímax cerca. Rin se aferró con fuerza a la espalda masculina, mientras Sesshomaru terminaba en su interior.

.

.

El día de su cumpleaños Rin despertó más temprano que de costumbre, tomó un baño y se disponía a ir al comedor, como venía haciendo desde la noche en que el Inuyoukai le ordenó que lo acompañara a cenar, pero se detuvo al ver a Sakura entrar a su habitación.

— Feliz cumpleaños mi niña — La abrazó —Toma, esto es para ti — Colocó en sus manos una pequeña cajita.

— Muchas gracias Sakura — La caja contenía una pulsera de plata —Es hermosa, te lo agradezco mucho.

—Oh por cierto Rin, aquí esta tu desayuno — Le acercó un recipiente — El amo dijo qué comerías en el lugar a donde van.

— Gracias — Lo tomó un tanto sorprendida.

— Te esta esperando en la entrada principal, así que date prisa — Le guiñó un ojo, ante lo cual la chica se sonrojó.

.

Sesshomaru había pensado llevar a Rin en Ah-Un, pero recordó que Jaken se lo había llevado a las tierras del sur, así que optó por llevarla el mismo.

— Buenos dias amo — Su voz sonaba entrecortada, debido a lo rápido que había caminado, para llegar lo antes posible hasta allí. El Lord sólo hizo un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza, para luego sin previo aviso cargarla y emprender el vuelo fuera del castillo.

Rin se sonrojó al sentirse tan cerca de él, aunque era ridículo ya que habían compartido el lecho tantas veces, pero aún así su cercanía siempre la ponía nerviosa y no creía que eso fuese a cambiar nunca.

Volaron por largo rato, hasta llegar a un pequeño bosque que se encontraba cerca un lago. Descendieron y el mononoke se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol, mirando fijamente hacia el horizonte. Rin se le acercó con timidez sentándose a su lado y disponiéndose a comer.

— ¿Usted no comerá nada? — Se aventuró a preguntar.

—No — Fue toda su respuesta.

La joven terminó su desayuno en silencio y luego se dispuso a levantarse para contemplar mejor el lugar. Era muy lindo el bosque, el lago, habían muchas flores y mariposas revoloteando.

— ¿Puedo ir al lago? — Le preguntó con timidez. Él asintió y la joven corrió hasta la orilla. Retiró su calzado para meter los pies al agua fría. Sonrió, por primera vez en muchos años se sentía realmente feliz.

Luego de un rato de contemplar los peces y jugar con el agua, regresó al lado del Lord.

— Amo muchas gracias, este es el mejor regalo que he recibido — Él sólo la contempló por el rabillo del ojo sin pronunciar palabra. Metió la mano en su haori y le extendió una cadena de plata, con un dije de mariposa adornado con zafiros.

Ella colocó sus manos para que depositara el collar en ellas. Lo contempló por un momento, sin decidirse a colocarselo, creía que ese regalo era demasiado costoso para alguien tan sencilla como ella.

— ¿No es de tu agrado? — Seguía mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

— Todo lo contrario amo, es precioso, pero no puedo usarlo es demasiado.

— Sandeces, debes lucirlo para mí.

Aquellas palabras dichas en ese tono tan demandante, pero a la vez sensual, hicieron que la joven se ruborizara por completo. Se colocó el collar rápidamente, contemplando su belleza.

— Muchas gracias amo, lo cuidaré mucho — Se acercó a él y lo besó. El Lord tenía todas las intenciones de llevar aquel beso a algo más, cuando sintió una presencia muy conocida y demasiado desagradable para él. Se puso de pie y tomó a Rin de la cintura, para situarla tras de él. Se quitó a mokomoko y se la colocó sobre los hombros a la joven. Ella lo miró confundida.

—¿Amo? — La estola la envolvi, como si tuviese vida propia.

— Te protegerá — Fue su respuesta.

Rin no entendía la actitud de su amo, hasta que vio descender frente a ellos a un youkai que le era desconocido y por la forma en que Sesshomaru lo veía, pudo deducir que no eran precisamente amigos.

— Sesshomaru, cuanto tiempo sin verte — Sonrió — Veo que heredaste los mismos gustos de tu padre — Se fijó en Rin, quien intentaba esconderse tras la espalda del Lord.

— Callate Raito — Gruñó, para luego desenfundar a Bakusaiga.

Raito rió con sorna y se apresuró a desenfundar su espada, para comenzar una lucha titánica.

Rin sólo podía observar dos manchas que se movían a una velocidad impresionante, destruyendo a su paso gran parte del bosque. Sesshomaru logró herir a Raito en un brazo.

— Nos veremos luego Sesshomaru, no seguiré interrumpiendo tu diversión — Soltó una fuerte carcajada y desapareció en el aire.

— Maldito — Gruñó.

La joven se acercó a él despacio, pero quedó paralizada al contemplar esos terroríficos ojos rojos. Por un instante temió por su seguridad — Regresemos — Recobró su habitual frialdad y el color dorado de sus ojos. La joven le devolvió a mokomoko, para que volviera a reposar en su brazo derecho.

.

El camino de regreso estuvo sumergido en un incómodo silencio.

Al llegar al castillo el Inuyoukai decidió descender en su jardín privado.

— Le agradezco mucho el paseo amo — Le hizo una reverencia. Ignorando sus palabras, la tomó de la mano para guiarla hasta el futón y depositarla en este, para proceder a desvestirla. Instantes después la habitación se vio llena de jadeos y gemidos.

Rin estaba ida en un mundo de sensaciones, pero la voz de Sesshomaru la trajo de regreso a la realidad.

— Te dolerá, pero pasara rápido — Le susurró al oído.

Ella se disponía a preguntarle de qué hablaba, cuando sintió como sus filosos colmillos se clavaban en la piel de su cuello. No pudo evitar el grito de dolor que salió de su boca y la sensación empeoró, cuando un líquido ardiente la recorría por completo. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin control, mientras se removía inquieta bajo aquel cuerpo grande, que la aprisionaba.

— Quédate quieta, pronto pasará.

Intentó obedecer y poco a poco sintió como el dolor iba cediendo, mientras ella caía en un profundo sueño.

Sesshomaru se incorporó y cubrió a Rin con la yukata, podía sentir perfectamente como Jaken se acercaba a su habitación y no permitiría que viera a su ahora compañera desnuda, porque tendría que matarlo, aunque la idea le sonaba bastante tentadora.

— Amo, ¿Puedo pasar?

— Adelante.

— La encontré amo, encontré a la bruja — Se apresuró a decir, con cierto orgullo en su voz — Podemos partir cuando usted lo disponga — Dirigió una breve mirada a la joven.

Sesshomaru miró por el rabillo del ojo a Rin, que dormía plácidamente. Lo había decidido al momento de marcarla, no rompería el hechizo, porque eso significaría que ella moriría en poco tiempo como todos los patéticos humanos.

Iba a exteriorizar sus pensamientos, cuando un grito cortó la calma del lugar. Se giró rápidamente hasta llegar a donde estaba Rin y contempló con evidente sorpresa, como la piel de esta era tan blanca como la suya, sobre sus párpados cerrados se veían marcadas dos líneas violáceas, en su frente su luna creciente, sus pequeñas manos ahora poseían filosas garras y su cabello ébano cambiaba entre el plateado y el gris.

La tomó entre sus brazos y se dirigió con rapidez hacia la puerta — Jaken, trae a Ah-Un, iremos donde esa bruja.

####%%##%%%%%%%%#######%%%%€€€€€######%#%%%%%%%%

Agradecimientos especiales a: serena tsukino chiba, Rinnu, karito, Jezabel, PAMILA CASTRO, gcfavela, serenity usagi.

Hola de nuevo a todas mis bellas lectoras. Sé que anuncié que subiría los capis de está historia los lunes o marte, pero este capi estuvo listo antes y no resistí el subirlo. ñ_ñ. Esperó lo disfruten y como ven, ya Sessho marcó a Rin weee, pero a ella le pasa algo extraño y ahora es que se empiezan a invertir los papeles, pero no adelantaré más detalles. Ah me preguntaban por la edad de Rin y sí ella tiene 14 años, sé que es bastante joven, pero en aquella época ya las muchachas se consideraban aptas para casarse a esa edad, aunque en lo personal creo que Sessho es muy pervertido.

Bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capi.

.

.

Besitos.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

.

.

Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

Capitulo 8

.

.

Volaban a gran velocidad hacia las tierras del Sur. Sesshomaru no ocultaba su desconcierto ante lo que estaba sucediendo. La pregunta era ¿Por qué?. Si sólo la había marcado, no era como si su veneno, mejor dicho esa cantidad de su veneno pudiera matarla y mucho menos causarle esos cambios inexplicables que estaba presentando.

Jaken lo miraba disimuladamente, mientras se aferraba a las riendas del dragón de dos cabezas. Nunca en todos los años que llevaba conociendo a su amo, lo había visto tan expresivo y menos con ese rostro de preocupación, y ni más ni menos que por una humana — Demasiado irónico —Pensó.

El tiempo que duró el viaje hasta las tierras del Sur se le hizo eterno, sólo cuando Jaken le avisó que habían llegado, pudo sentirse levemente relajado.

— Maldición, todo eso lo producía una chiquilla humana — Era repugnante el sentirse así.

— Es aquí amo — El huesudo dedo del youkai rana, le señalaba una cabaña que a simple vista no parecía tan humilde y pequeña como las que solían construirse en las aldeas humanas.

Descendieron y él se encaminó a pasos firmes y veloces hacia la entrada de la vivienda, seguido de cerca por Jaken.

Durante todo el trayecto Rin había permanecido inconsciente, pero ahora comenzaba a removerse inquieta entre sus brazos.

— Lord Sesshomaru lo estaba esperando — Sonrió con sorna la mujer que estaba de pie frente a una ventana y giró para mirarle en el momento exacto en el que entró a aquella cabaña.

Sesshomaru la escrutó con la mirada, se veía exactamente igual que hacía 8 años. Sin duda aquella no era una humana ordinaria.

La mujer clavó su oscura mirada en Rin, que poco a poco comenzaba a recobrar la consciencia.

— Am… amo — Susurró. Logrando captar la atención del Lord.

El mononoke la miró con suma atención, mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano. Este acto sonrojo a la joven y la hizo sonreír.

— Pero que dulce — Rió la mujer.

El Lord la asesinó con la mirada, logrando que ella ampliara su sonrisa.

— Rompe el hechizo — Demandó, Ya estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que poseía.

— Oh mi estimado Lord, pero si usted ya lo ha hecho.

Sesshomaru gruñó en respuesta — Si valoras tu patética existencia, es mejor que lo hagas ya — Sus ojos cambiaron al escarlata que tanto temor le causaba a Rin, pero la bruja ni se inmuto.

— Bien, se lo explicaré entonces — Se acercó lentamente hasta ellos y recorrió a la joven con la mirada, la detuvo justo a la altura de su cuello y sonrió con malicia — ¿Puede colocarla en el piso?

Él lo meditó un momento. Lentamente la colocó en el piso a su lado. Rin se aferró a su brazo e intentó ocultarse detrás de él.

— No te haré daño pequeña — Se acercó más hasta ella y Rin la miró con desconfianza, para luego mirar a Sesshomaru quien asintió brevemente.

Salió de la protección que le brindaba la espalda del Inuyoukai, para acercarse con timidez a la anciana. Esta levantó su mano hasta el cuello de la joven y retiró las telas del kimono. Volvió a sonreír al contemplar la marca de pertenencia que ahí se encontraba.

— Tal y como le dije Lord Sesshomaru, usted ha roto el hechizo.

— ¿Hechizo? — Preguntó la joven. No entendía nada de la conversación de los mayores.

— Ya veo que no te a explicado nada — Miró por el rabillo del ojo al demonio, que la contemplaba con el ceño fruncido — Hace 8 años realice un hechizo sobre él, bueno sobre ambos. Uní tu vida a la suya.

Rin abrió los ojos al máximo y sintió un fuerte mareo. Llevó una de sus manos hasta su pecho para intentar calmar los alocados latidos de su corazón, entonces contempló su mano con horror. Su piel era mucho más pálida, se podría decir que tanto como la del Lord y sus uñas eran ¿garras?.

Miró fijamente al Lord, que aún mantenía esa clara molestia en su rostro — ¿Que me sucede? — Preguntó con voz temblorosa.

— Es el hechizo — Contestó la anciana con simpleza, logrando que Rin volviera a mirarla.

— No estoy entendiendo nada, por favor expliqueme — En su voz se notaba claramente el desconcierto y la desesperación.

— Por supuesto eso me disponía a hacer. Como estaba diciendo, hace 8 años los hechicé para unir sus vidas. Ambos eran como sólo uno en lo que a dolor físico se refería y también si uno de ustedes llegaba a morir el otro correría la misma suerte.

Rin sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho y como consecuencia le costaba respirar — No era cierto, eso no podía ser cierto. Por eso la protegía tanto de los youkais del castillo, ahora todo tenía sentido.

La mujer sonrió maliciosamente, sabía lo que la joven estaba pensando —El Lord tenía que protegerte, su vida dependía de ello — Ahora giró su vista hacia él — La marca deshizo el hechizo. SU marca — Recalcó.

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos ligeramente en señal de sorpresa ¿Como era eso posible?.

— Lo planee todo desde un principio, era una lección para usted, por su crueldad y desprecio hacia los humanos.

El Inuyoukai apretó los puños hasta que pequeños hilos de sangre salieron de ellos, a causa de sus filosas garras clavándose en sus palmas. Estaba controlando las enormes ganas que sentía de matar a esa maldita mujer — Había sido su títere, él el Gran Sesshomaru.

La bruja continuó riendo, el espectáculo que tenía frente a ella la entretenía tanto, bueno no quería causarle mayor sufrimiento a la joven, su objetivo era Sesshomaru y lamentaba que ella se hubiese visto afectada en el proceso, pero era inevitable —Si hubiese sido la mitad de noble que Lord Inu no Taisho — Un gruñido fue la respuesta del mononoke, odiaba tanto que lo compararan con su padre. Ella continuó — Sabía que terminaría marcándola y claro ayudé también en eso.

Ahora sí que logró colmar su paciencia, en menos de un segundo el Lord se abalanzó sobre ella y la tomó por el cuello, apretándolo con fuerza.

Ella sólo volvió a sonreír — Pensaba que era su instinto que lo incitaba a poseerla, pero era mi hechizo — Le confesó.

— Maldita — Gruñó, apretando más el agarre. Ese era el objetivo humillarlo al marcar a una humana y peor aún enamorarse de ella.

— Es inútil, soy inmortal — Sesshomaru soltó su agarre y la miró con furia, mientras ella continuaba con su sonrisa sínica.

Hace algunos siglos descubrí un hechizo que me hizo inmortal, al igual que este de entrelazar vidas. En cuanto a lo que me imagino les interesa saber el porqué la jovencita ha cambiado — Hizo una pausa y los miró a ambos, donde Sesshomaru seguía tan molesto que provocaba salir corriendo lo más lejos posible de él y Rin, su desconcierto era evidente y su tristeza también. Un pensamiento maléfico cruzó su mente. Todo había salido según lo planeado, ahora la joven creía que él sólo estaba con ella por el hechizo y no porque la amara, porque sí, estaba segura, el temible demonio estaba enamorado de la chiquilla — Ahora ella es una youkai, una Inuyoukai.

El mononoke la miró inexpresivo. Había recuperado su habitual semblante estoico, ya se imaginaba eso cuando vio el nuevo aspecto de la joven y lo confirmó al percatarse del cambio en su olor.

Rin era todo lo contrario, no pudo disimular un grito de sorpresa. Temblaba cual hoja en una tempestad —¿Qué.. qué ha dicho? ¿Soy un demonio? — La mujer asintió. En otro tiempo eso la hubiese llenado de felicidad pero ahora, ahora todo era tan confuso.

— Al recibir la marca de pertenencia, se rompió el hechizo y como resultado te convertiste en un demonio, ahora tienes los poderes que posee el Lord, no sé si todos — Advirtió — Pero puedo imaginar que sí gran parte de ellos. Ahora son dos individuos completamente independientes. Ya sus vidas no dependen de la del otro.

Rin no supo si eso la alegraba o atemorizaba, ahora no sabía como él reaccionaría con ella, pero había algo que no le quedaba claro — ¿Que es la marca de pertenencia? — Se aventuró a preguntar.

— ¿Ni siquiera eso te ha contado? — La bruja enarcó una ceja — Bueno, no me extraña de Lord Sesshomaru. La marca de pertenencia es esa que llevas en tu cuello. El Lord te mordió, e introdujo veneno en tu cuerpo , para que todos los youkais que se te acerquen sepan que le perteneces.

Rin miró al mononoke sorprendida, pero este la ignoró, luego le explicaría que ella era su compañera.

— Veneno — Susurró la joven. Ahora entendía el dolor sentido en aquel momento, ¿Le pertenecía? No entendía nada, su cabeza le daba vueltas y sus pies amenazaban con dejarla caer.

—¿Es permanente? — Preguntó de repente él.

— Así es — Contestó la mujer — No volverá a ser humana.

Sesshomaru giró para marcharse, no tenía nada más que hacer allí — Andando — Le Ordenó a Rin, pero esta se encontraba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que lo ignoró. Entonces él detuvo sus pasos y la miró por encima del hombro — Rin — Pronunció con su característica indiferencia, que siempre causaba el efecto deseado en ella. Como si saliera de un sueño, la joven reaccionó y se volteó para mirarlo — Nos vamos — Volvió a ordenar.

Ella le lanzó una última mirada a la anciana, que seguía sonriendo. Sabía que Rin estaba enamorada del Lord, pero también que la duda la estaba carcomiendo, no confiaba en el amor del Inuyoukai, aunque ahora era totalmente sincero — Que ironía — Pensó.

La joven se apresuró a alcanzar al Lord y así marcharse de aquel lugar.

Jaken los esperaba a pocos metros de la cabaña, estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol en compañía de Ah-Un que pastaba tranquilamente. Al ver a su amo se apresuró a levantarse e ir tras él — Amo bonito, ¿ya nos vamos? — Pero como siempre sólo obtuvo el silencio como respuesta.

Rin caminaba unos pasos retrasada. El Lord parecía ignorarla, pero en su mente repasaba una y otra vez la nueva imagen de la joven.

Su largo cabello plateado, sus ojos dorados como el sol, sus labios antes de un leve color durazno ahora eran de un rosado intenso, la piel tan blanca como la nieve, la proporción de cuerpo también había sufrido cambios notorios. Ahora sus pequeños senos se veían más grandes, y sus caderas más redondeadas. Sería una verdadera delicia deslizarse en su interior. Ese pensamiento de lujuria se apoderó de su mente por breves instantes. Tensó la mandíbula y decidió apartarlo.

Ella por su parte, pensaba una y otra vez en lo mismo. Él la había protegido sólo por el hechizo, si se hubiese enterado de aquello meses atrás le parecería lógico, pero ahora todo era distinto. Se suponía que sentía algo especial por ella, O al menos eso le decía Sakura y bueno su cambio era evidente y por otra parte estaba lo de la marca, ¿Que significaba específicamente? Estaba tentada a preguntárselo al Inuyoukai, pero temía su reacción. Se llevó una mano a su sien para calmar el punzante dolor que comenzaba a sentir. Esto no pasó desapercibido para Sesshomaru, quién detuvo sus pasos y se giró para mirarla.

— ¿Que te sucede? — Clavó su fría mirada en el rostro de la joven.

— No es nada amo, solo me siento algo aturdida — Confesó con voz apagada.

Con su habitual paso altivo, pero lento, llegó hasta ella y sin previo aviso la cargó en sus brazos provocando el desconcierto el la joven que lo miró extrañada.

Él simplemente la ignoró y se comenzó a elevar por los aires, seguido de cerca por el dragón y Jaken.

El viaje de regreso fue mucho más corto según la opinión del mononoke, ¿Tal vez sería que la preocupación por su compañera le había hecho ver el camino más largo de lo que en verdad era — Patético.

Descendieron en la entrada principal, de más está decir la cara de desconcierto que tenían todos los guardias, al contemplar a la acompañante del Lord. ¿Era aquella mugrosa humana?, Pero olía a youkai. Seguramente su amo había encontrado la forma de convertirla en un demonio, no encontraban otra explicación.

El amo del castillo avanzó entre ellos sin prestarle la más mínima atención, ahora esta se centraba en Rin, le parecía tan extraño su silencio. Pensó que lo iba a marear con una ola de preguntas, pero era todo lo contrario. La bajó delicadamente hasta el piso de uno de los pasillos.

— Ve a descansar — Ordenó, pero su voz sonó tan suave que fácilmente se podía confundir con una petición.

Rin sólo asintió débilmente y se perdió en el pasillo con rumbo a su habitación. Al llegar a esta se permitió hacer algo que estaba reprimiendo desde lo ocurrido con esa anciana, llorar. Sus lágrimas salían sin control de sus ojos, mientras posaba una mano en su boca para sofocar sus gemidos.

Se deslizó por una de las paredes hasta caer sentada en el tatami.

Su cabeza era un verdadero lío, por primera vez en todos esos años sentía lo que era el verdadero amor, irónicamente la persona a la que amaba era la misma a quién odiaba.

Frente a sus ojos pasaron todas las imágenes de esos 8 años al lado de Sesshomaru.

Era el responsable de que ella fuese huérfana, de la muerte de su querido Kazuo, le robó su inocencia de la forma más cruel y mancilló su cuerpo a su completo antojo — Apretó los puños. Sentía una ira desconocida hasta ahora, sus ojos brillaron con un tinte rojizo — Y no conforme con eso jugó con sus sentimientos, hizo que lo amara, todo por ese maldito hechizo, pero ahora era su turno de hacerlo sufrir, le haría pagar por todo el daño que le había hecho. Ahora ella ya no era una débil humana y aunque no sabía qué poderes poseía, siendo parecida a Sesshomaru de seguro serían grandes.

Una idea surgió del lado más perverso de su mente, ese lado que había despertado con su transformación y con la revelación de la verdad. Le pediría al mismo Sesshomaru que la entrenara, que le mostrara como usar sus poderes y luego ella sería su verdugo — Suspiró pesadamente — Tendría que fingir ante él, seguir siendo la misma chiquilla sumisa por un tiempo y luego se vengaría. Una sonrisa de pura maldad surcó su rostro.

####&#################%%

Agradecimientos especiales a: serena tsukino chiba, Jezabel, rinnu, karito, gcfavela, serenity usagi.

Hola a todas. Mil mil gracias por sus lindos comentarios, espero que con este capi se aclarara lo del hechizo y la transformación de Rin.

Felicidades a los que pensaron que se transformaría en, ahora como ven empezará a actuar según su nueva naturaleza e ira contra Sesshomaru. Quiero darle una nueva lección, pero no pretendo que muera, así que tranquilas. Lo amo demasiado para eso jejeje. Bueno nos leeemos en el próximo capi. Por favor dejen sus comentarios para ver que les pareció.

.

.

Besitos.

Para todos los seguidores de mi nuevo fic "Cambios Inesperados", les comunico que decidí continuarlo gracias a sus hermosos reviews de apoyo, así que publicaré el nuevo capi el jueves. Espero estar a la altura de sus espectativas. Mil gracias por su apoyo. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

.

.

.

Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

Capitulo 9

.

.

Sentía el cuerpo pesado, sus párpados amenazaban con cerrarse, y el dolor punzante en su sien parecía ir en aumento. No lograba comprenderlo, se suponía que ahora era youkai y su cuerpo tenía mayor resistencia.

Sesshomaru le había dicho en una ocasión, que no dormía más que un par de horas a la semana, y a veces, podía pasar varios días sin dormir, entonces, ¿Por qué ella se sentía tan cansada?, bueno no cuestionaría nada en esos momentos, ahora sólo se dejaría caer en el futón y descansaría.

Sesshomaru se acercó a la habitación de Rin, frunció el entrecejo. Cuando le dijo que fuese a descansar, se refería a su habitación no a la que ella ocupaba con anterioridad. Se suponía que ahora era su compañera y debían dormir juntos, pero luego se ocuparía de eso. Levantó la mano para deslizar la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de tocarla, dejándola suspendida en el aire.

Pudo escuchar la respiración acompasada de la joven y el ritmo tranquilo de su corazón. Estaba dormida, no valía la pena despertarla, se giró para marcharse, iría a la frontera sur, la guerra contra Raito continuaba y él se había ausentado por lo ocurrido con la joven. Gruñó, esa chiquilla estaba haciendo estragos en su persona.

.

.

Ya la noche empezaba a caer sobre el castillo, Sesshomaru se disponía a marcharse cuando divisó a Sakura que se acercaba por el pasillo contrario.

— Dile a Rin que me fui a la frontera sur.

Sakura quedó en blanco, las palabras del demonio la tomaron por sorpresa, no tuvo tiempo de responderle, cuando reaccionó, él ya se alejaba del castillo transformado en una esfera de luz.

— ¿Que le dijera a Rin? — Rin — Exclamó la youkai. No veía a su niña desde la mañana que salió con el Lord, los había visto regresar un par de horas más tarde y luego escuchó los rumores de los guardias que el amo la sacó del castillo en brazos y regresaron casi al anochecer, pero lo más extraño es que decían que su aspecto no era el mismo y que ahora era una youkai.

Sakura rió por tal ocurrencia, mientras avanzaba hacia la habitación, pero se quedó estática a pocos metros de ella. Su olfato era muy bueno, no tanto como el de Sesshomaru, pero le era muy fácil reconocer los olores y distinguir entre los humanos y youkais, y definitivamente la persona que estaba en esa habitación era youkai.

Su corazón comenzó a golpetear cual caballo a pleno galope, entonces eran ciertas las palabras de los soldados, Rin ahora era una youkai. ¿Pero como era eso posible?. Se lo preguntaría a ella misma. Llegó hasta la puerta, pero dudó si entrar o no. Se dio cuenta que estaba dormida y no quiso despertarla. Ya mañana temprano vendría a verla y le daría el mensaje del Lord. Se dirigió a la habitación de al lado, dormiría allí ya que el mononoke no estaba.

.

.

Sesshomaru llegó a la frontera sur, el panorama era tétrico, la zona que antes había sido un bosque, ahora estaba totalmente devastada. Montañas de cadáveres se encontraban por doquier.

Con su característico paso elegante llegó hasta Hiro, quien lo aguardaba con una mueca en su rostro, parecida a una sonrisa.

— Lord Sesshomaru — Se inclinó frente a él — La guerra está por concluir, el ejército del Norte ha sido erradicado casi por completo.

Sesshomaru lo miró con su cara inexpresiva — Raito aún vive — Pronunció con indiferencia — Partiremos hacia el Norte — Se giró y comenzó a caminar, por el trecho por el que recién había llegado.

Hiro reunió a todos los soldados que permanecían ilesos, y se dispusieron a marchar hacia las tierras de Raito.

Al llegar allí se encontraron con un pequeño grupo de soldados liderados por el Lord en persona y su hermano Keiko.

Sesshomaru sabía que ambos eran guerreros muy hábiles, pero nada que él no pudiese manejar.

El Inuyoukai, dio la orden de que iniciara el ataque. Se lanzó contra Raito en un movimiento rápido, sus espadas se encontraron y el sonido producido, hizo eco por todo el lugar.

Por su parte Hiro, mantenía una difícil batalla con la princesa del Norte. No podía negar que era muy hábil y fuerte.

La lucha se mantuvo por largo tiempo, ninguno de los cuatro parecía querer ceder ni un poco de ventaja a su adversario , Sesshomaru y Raito blandían sus espadas con maestría, en sus cuerpos eran visibles varios rasguños y heridas más profundas, aunque el más lastimado era Raito que tenía una gran herida que atravesaba su pecho.

En un descuido de este , el Inuyoukai lo acorraló contra un árbol, dispuesto a cortar su cabeza, y lo hubiese logrado si no es por la intervención de Keiko, que se había zafado del ataque de Hiro y llegado a salvar a su hermano, propinándole a Sesshomaru un fuerte golpe en la espalda.

Los ojos del Lord centellearon presa de la rabia, soltó el agarre que mantenía inmóvil a Raito y se giró con tal rapidez, que no le permitió a la princesa esquivarlo, dando como resultado que atravesara su corazón con Bakusaiga.

— NOOOOO — El grito desgarrador de Raito, hizo girar la vista a todos los presentes. Este rápidamente se abalanzó hacía el cuerpo inerte de su hermana, que yacía en el suelo, rodeado por un gran charco de sangre — Keiko — Susurró en su oído, mientras la abrazaba fuerte contra su pecho — Hermana, no — De sus ojos, un par de lágrimas descendieron, se apresuró a limpiarlas y levantando la cabeza , le dedicó una mirada asesina a Sesshomaru, el cual lo miraba como si nada fuera de lo normal estuviese pasando.

Esta actitud sólo hizo que su molestia creciera aún más — MALDITO — Rugió. Sus ojos que habitualmente eran chocolates, ahora se habían tornado tan oscuros como la noche — Me las pagaras — Declaró, para luego desaparecer del lugar, como había hecho en el claro del bosque el día anterior.

Tanto el general Hiro, como los demás soldados presentes estaban sorprendidos, por lo que acababa de suceder, no era que les importara que Sesshomaru hubiese matado a Keiko, lo que no dejaba de impresionarlos era el poder descomunal del Lord del Oeste.

— Andando — La voz impasible del mononoke los despertó de su asombro.

Todos se apresuraron a cumplir sus órdenes y regresar al castillo del Oeste.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se apresuró a ir a ver a Rin, pudo sentir que aún dormía, pero de seguro no tardaría en despertarse.

Acostada en el futon, Rin sintió algo extraño recorrer su cuerpo, como si de electricidad se tratase, abrió los ojos rápidamente, y estos tenían un color rojo como la sangre, su instinto la estaba controlando, no sabía cómo manejar sus nuevos poderes de youkai.

Sakura abrió la puerta sin pedir permiso, y lo que vio la dejó clavada en el piso.

Rin, la miraba como analizandola, pero no era eso lo que la sorprendía, sino su nueva apariencia, y en especial el color de sus ojos.

— Rin — Pronunció con evidente sorpresa y temor en su voz.

La joven al ver de quién se trataba, se relajó y sus ojos volvieron a ser dorados — Sakura — Susurró y de un hábil salto salió del futón y corrió hacia la que consideraba como su familia, arrojándose en sus brazos — Estoy tan confundida, no sé cómo es que todo esto ha sucedido, me parece una pesadilla.

Sakura se dedicó a acariciar su larga y plateada cabellera. Si ella estaba impresionada, no quería ni imaginar como se sentía la joven.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y condujo a la morena hasta el tatami, donde ambas se sentaron.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? — Se aventuró a preguntar.

Rin se encogió de hombros — Es la historia más extraña que he oído en mi vida, yo aún no me la puedo creer — Suspiró, mientras posaba los ojos en una de sus manos y se detenía a examinar las garras que poseía — Regresamos del lugar al que el amo me había llevado, porque Lord Raito llegó a atacarnos — Sakura hizo una mueca de asombro — Entramos a su habitación y bueno… — Se sonrojó — Estuvimos juntos, mientras sucedía él me mordió en el cuello.

— ¿Te mordió? — Se sobresaltó Sakura —¿Donde?.

— En el cuello — Repitió — Yo no sabía que significaba, así que sólo deje que lo hiciera, bueno tampoco es como si hubiese podido impedirlo — Desvió la mirada.

Sakura la miraba con los ojos en blanco, ¿Sería la marca de pertenencia?, Rin olía mucho a Sesshomaru, pero no sabía si era por la marca, ya que ésta era más notoria para los machos youkais. Dejó continuar a Rin, más adelante le preguntaría.

— Luego de que me mordió, me dormí o eso creo, y cuando desperté estábamos en una cabaña desconocida, y una extraña anciana hablaba con el amo sobre algo de un hechizo, yo no entendía nada, luego ella se acercó a mí y vio la marca, dijo que era de pertenencia o algo así.

Sakura no pudo evitar dar un respingo ante la mención de la joven. Eso sólo significaba que ahora Rin era la pareja de Sesshomaru, pero siguió callada escuchando su explicación.

— La anciana le dijo al amo que su marca había roto el hechizo, yo pregunté de qué hablaban y ella se dispuso a explicarme todo en tono burlón — Rin hizo una pausa, su mirada era tan triste que a Sakura le recordó el tiempo cuando Sesshomaru abusaba de ella, todo aquello debía estarle afectando demasiado — Cuando yo era una niña el amo destruyó la aldea donde vivía y mató a mi familia, yo no corrí la misma suerte, ya que esa anciana que es una bruja, lanzó un hechizo sobre nosotros. Dijo que entrelazó nuestras vidas, sufririamos el mismo dolor físico y si uno de los dos moría al otro le sucedería lo mismo.

La mayor la miraba incrédula. Todo parecía tan irreal, aunque de ser cierto comenzaba a entender el porqué su amo había llevado a Rin a vivir allí y cuidaba tanto de que estuviese segura.

— Es por eso que me trajo a vivir al castillo y me mantenía a salvo, es por eso que mató a Kazuo y me violó — Su voz temblaba pero no había llanto alguno, tal vez sería por su nueva naturaleza — ¿Pero sabes lo que más me duele? — Sonrió con amargura — Que me enamoré de él como una tonta, y pensé que él sentía algún tipo de cariño por mí. Fui una ilusa, todo era por el hechizo, su deseo hacia mí, su forma de protegerme — Agachó la cabeza.

— No Rin, no es así — La contradijo Sakura — El amo te quiere, estoy segura de eso.

— No — La joven negó con la cabeza — Él no podría enamorarse de una simple humana.

Sakura se levantó del tatami y tomó las manos de Rin, indicándole que la imitara, y así lo hizo la joven. La mayor la condujo hasta el espejo de su tocador — Mirate — Le susurró, mientras se colocaba detrás su espalda. Rin no pudo evitar sorprenderse ¿Esa era ella?. Sabía que había cambiado pero nunca pensó que tanto — Eres hermosa — Volvió a hablar Sakura y esta vez Rin no pudo contradecirla. Con mucha paciencia, estudió detalladamente cada uno de los cambios que había sufrido su cuerpo.

Su cabello plateado, tan hermoso y sedoso como el de su amo, su piel de porcelana, sus facciones mucho más delicadas y finas, sus ojos dorados, la luna creciente en su frente y las marcas púrpuras sobre sus párpados, bajó la mirada a sus senos y comprobó que eran un poco más grandes, al igual que sus caderas más redondeadas.

— El amo sería un tonto si no quisiera a una mujer tan hermosa — Afirmó Sakura.

Rin sonrió levemente, pero su mente se burló de ella recordándole que tal vez ahora la querría porque era una hermosa youkai y no una patética humana. Bajó la mirada. Ésta revelación le había dolido más que si la atravesaran mil espadas en el corazón — Claro, me querrá porque ahora soy una youkai, alguien de su especie y tan hermosa como él, pero a la humana la despreciaba, sólo fingía con ella. Por eso he decidido vengarme — Levantó la mirada y a Sakura un escalofrío le recorrió la columna. La mirada de Rin era tan desprovista de sentimientos, que le recordaba a la del propio Sesshomaru cuando se enojaba.

— ¿Vengarte? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? — Preguntó asustada.

— No puedo decírtelo, él tiene muy buen oído y puede escucharnos, creo que ha sido mala idea hablar sobre el tema.

— El amo no está en el castillo — Se apresuró a aclararle — Te dejó dicho que iría a la frontera sur, parece que aún sigue la guerra con Lord Raito.

— Lord Raito, es cierto, lo había olvidado por completo — Sonrió de una forma que a Sakura se le erizó la piel.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Pensaba pedirle a Sesshomaru que me enseñara a usar mis poderes, y así me podría escapar del castillo, y reunir a algunos de sus enemigos para atacarlo, debe tener cientos dada su forma de ser — Dijo en tono de burla.

Sakura la observaba en silencio, estaba tan desconcertada, esa no era Rin, su niña había desaparecido, ahora quedaba frente a ella un ser frío y calculador, como él mismo Lord.

Rin continuó hablando, pero más parecía que lo hacía con ella misma — Pero ahora que mencionas a ese Lord, él será perfecto para mi venganza, le pediré que unamos fuerzas y así acabaremos con Sesshomaru.

##########%%%%###%%###%##%%##

Agradecimientos especiales a: karito,kyou 1312,Serenity usagi,claudy, Rinnu, Serena tsukino chiba, jezabel, luz gabriela, nani28

.

Hola a todas, vuelvo por acá con un nuevo capi, como ven ya nuestra querida Rin no es la misma niña dulce y buena, ahora su naturaleza demoníaca la domina y tiene sed de venganza.

¿Cómo reaccionará Sesshomaru cuando lo descubra?

¿Será capaz de matarla a pesar de estar enamorado de ella? Porque sí, él la ama y no ahora que es youkai, sino desde que era humana.

Rin logró enamorarlo siiiiii, pero ahora todo es muy incierto entre este par.

Pido disculpas de ante mano por las escenas de batalla, porque realmente no soy muy buena en eso. :(

Ya estamos llegando al final de esta historia faltan como 2 capis aproximadamente.

Espero que les guste este capi y por favor dejen sus hermosos comentarios que me alegran y me inspiran a seguir escribiendo.

.

.

Besitos.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

.

.

Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

Capítulo 10

.

.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco — No puedes estar hablando en serio.

Rin le dedicó una mirada fría — ¿Crees que estoy jugando?, le haré pagar por todo lo que me ha hecho sufrir, así que dime, ¿Cuento contigo?.

La mayor la miró por un momento sopesando sus palabras. Suspiró pesadamente — Sabes que siempre vas a contar conmigo — Le aseguró — Sólo espero que no te arrepientas mas adelante — La morena la miró sin expresión alguna, como si aquellas palabras nunca hubiesen salido de la boca de la youkai. Sakura se dirigió hacia la puerta — Iré a traer tu desayuno — Le informó, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

— No tengo hambre, además ahora que soy youkai no es tan necesario que coma.

Sakura negó con la cabeza — No es necesario, pero si no lo haces corres el riesgo de que se debilite tu youki.

— ¿Youki? — La joven la miró como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza.

— Nuestra energía vital — Respondió con simpleza — Por eso nos alimentamos y dormimos con cierta regularidad, para que nuestro youki se mantenga intacto y así no perder nuestra energía vital. Luego te explicaré con más detalles — Y dicho esto se marchó rumbo a la cocina.

##################################

Sesshomaru regresaba al castillo con su acostumbrado paso calmado y elegante, estaba enojado Raito se le había escapado una vez más, pero la próxima vez que lo viera se aseguraría de darle una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Sus dedos crujieron ante la sola idea y un tinte rojizo surcó sus ojos, pero pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, en el instante en que sintió la presencia de Rin. Cerró sus ojos para dejarse embriagar por su dulce fragancia, si bien era cierto que ahora su esencia había cambiado, al igual que su aspecto, sus sentimientos por ella seguían inalterables.

Rin, su Rin, esperaba que su inocencia y su alegría siguieran intactas. No podía negar que como humana era hermosa, pero no era sólo eso lo que le había llamado la atención, sino la calidez de su sonrisa que lo hacía sentir un cosquilleo extraño en su pecho, y su inocencia que a veces le parecía graciosa. Era un ser puro que aunque estuviese en las garras de un cruel demonio, no se dejaba corromper.

Avanzó hasta la habitación de la joven y frunció el entrecejo, esa chiquilla seguía allí, no se había trasladado a la suya como era lo correcto.

Abrió la puerta sin preocuparse de anunciarse, Rin ya debía haber sentido su presencia. Ingresó a la estancia y la encontró sentada en uno de los cojines y apoyando sus codos en la mesa, lo miró con intensidad y él le devolvió la misma mirada.

Avanzó lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella, se inclinó tomándola por el mentón para luego unir sus labios en un ardiente beso.

— Bienvenido Sesshomaru — Le sonrió.

El Lord abrió ligeramente los ojos por la sorpresa que le produjo el que Rin lo llamara por su nombre, pero no podía decir que aquello le desagradaba, sino todo lo contrario.

Rin notó que el demonio no había dicho nada respecto a su nueva forma de dirigiese a él y eso la tensó, se regañó mentalmente, se suponía que debía seguir tratándolo como siempre para que no sospechara de su plan.

— Dis.. disculpeme, no quise — Agachó la cabeza.

— No tienes porque disculparte.

— Entonces ¿No te molesta que te llame por tu nombre? — Lo miró sorprendida.

— No — Volvió a acortar la distancia y la besó con más ansias. Rin correspondió a su beso, riendo maliciosamente en su interior, lo había logrado, ese era el primer paso para su venganza.

Ahora debería seguir fingiendo, dejarse llevar por las caricias del Lord que cada vez se volvían más demandantes. Pronto se vio con la espalda en el futón y con Sesshomaru sobre ella despojandola de su ropa y de la suya propia.

Sintió como el placer recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, se maldijo en su interior porque aunque no quisiera, su piel respondía a cada mínima caricia que el Lord le proporcionaba.

Luego de unos instantes se escuchó a sí misma gimiendo y jadeando, producto de las fuertes embestidas que le propinaba Sesshomaru. Se odió por eso, era aún esa niña tonta y enamorada que se derretía en los brazos del mononoke.

— Sesshomaru — Dijo con voz dulce, mientras se acomodaba mejor en su pecho — ¿Crees que podrías entrenarme para aprender a usar mis poderes?.

El Lord guardó silencio por unos momentos que a Rin le parecieron siglos — ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que posees algún poder?.

Rin levantó la cara que mantenía acomodada sobre su pecho, para mirarlo a los ojos con una mueca de confusión — La bruja lo dijo — Contestó con seguridad.

— No todo lo que dijo esa vieja es cierto — Escupió con desprecio.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Lo miró con incredulidad.

Sesshomaru la miró fijamente, como debatiéndose si responder o no a su pregunta. Finalmente desvío la mirada — Mañana comenzaremos el entrenamiento — Decretó, zanjando el tema.

Rin parpadeó varias veces con la incredulidad pintada en su rostro, para luego abrazar con fuerza al Lord y darle un enorme beso en forma de agradecimiento.

En respuesta el Inuyoukai solo curvo sus labios en algo parecido a una minúscula sonrisa.

#################################

Al día siguiente, Sesshomaru y Rin se encontraban en el patio de entrenamiento, ante la mirada incrédula de varios soldados que aún no entendían como su amo había logrado transformar a la humana en una youkai.

Un poco más alejada se encontraba Sakura, mirando a Rin como si su vida dependiera de ello. Todavía no podía creer la conversación que habían sostenido la noche anterior, el odio en la mirada y en las palabras de la joven, y ahora el verla actuar así con el Lord, como si nada fuera de lo común sucediera le causaba una profunda tristeza. Era una tonta al no darse cuenta que él la amaba y que ella a él, aunque se negara a admitirlo y que al final sería ella la más perjudicada.

— Concentraré — Ordenó Sesshomaru con su tono impasible, mientras Rin cerraba los ojos e intentaba hacer surgir su youki.

— Lo logré — Sonrió en su tercer intento.

El mononoke solo asintió con la cabeza — Ahora probaremos tu velocidad, atacame.

Rin no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó sobre el demonio, el primer intento lo esquivó con facilidad, pero Rin se giró con una velocidad impresionante asestando una patada en su brazo derecho, el cual Sesshomaru usó como escudo para evitar ser golpeado en el estómago. Lo hizo retroceder casi tres metros, dejando un profundo surco en la tierra, evidenciando el esfuerzo del demonio por detener el efecto del golpe.

 _— Impresionante —_ Escuchó mencionar a algunos de los guardias presentes. Sonrió con arrogancia — _Y este es solo el principio — Se dijo a sí misma._

— Posees fuerza y velocidad — Se dejó escuchar la voz monótona del amo del castillo, mientras se acercaba con su acostumbrado andar elegante, que más bien parecía que flotaba — Ahora veremos si posees veneno.

.

Durante casi todo el resto de la tarde se la pasaron entrenando, descubriendo los poderes de la joven. Como la bruja había dicho, poseía gran parte de las habilidades de Sesshomaru. Fuerza, velocidad, poseía veneno, ya era capaz de crear el látigo de luz, aunque no de controlarlo, su oído, visión y olfato también resultaron ser de los poderes que obtuvo de él. Lo único que no logró fue transformarse en la forma original de los inugamis.

Rin bufó molesta, era lo que más ansiaba para poder hacerle frente a Sesshomaru, aunque sabía que aún estaba muy lejos de igualar sus poderes.

— Mañana practicaremos el vuelo — Le escuchó decir tras su espalda — Y aprenderás a usar una katana.

Rin se giró para verlo de frente y dedicarle una de sus mejores sonrisas en forma de agradecimiento.

################################

Dos meses habían transcurrido desde el comienzo del entrenamiento de Rin, ya dominaba con maestría sus poderes. Se podría decir que era una digna rival para el Lord, pero sabía que aquello no era suficiente, sin su transformación tenía una terrible desventaja.

Por eso su plan de ir en busca de Raito ahora sonaba más tentador que nunca.

El mismo Sesshomaru le había dicho que Raito estaba organizando un nuevo ejército con algunos desertores del propio territorio Oeste y otros enemigos del mononoke, que decidieron sumarse. La joven casi rió al reconocer que Raito tuvo el mismo plan que ella, así que le estaba facilitando las cosas sin siquiera proponérselo.

— Mañana nos iremos del castillo — Le había dicho a Sakura — Sesshomaru saldrá al amanecer hacia las tierras del Sur, así que tenemos que aprovechar esa oportunidad para marcharnos.

La mayor solo había asentido, aunque no estaba de acuerdo en las decisiones de Rin.

La muy tonta no se daba cuenta que ahora era la Lady del Oeste, la compañera de Sesshomaru, y por lo visto él no se había molestado en decírselo y ella estaba tan enojada que tampoco pensaba hacerlo, no hasta que esa niña terca recibiera un escarmiento. Sólo esperaba que el Lord la perdonara después de la estupidez que pensaba hacer.

.

La noche llegó más rápido de lo previsto, estaba ansiosa, no podía negarlo, pero debía disimular sus nervios o Sesshomaru la descubriría y todo se iría al infierno.

El mononoke entró a la habitación que se encontraba totalmente en penumbras, rápidamente divisó la figura de Rin, de pie junto a la ventana.

Se apresuró a llegar hasta él y lo besó con tanta pasión que sorprendió al Lord, pero no tardó en corresponderle y empujarla hasta el futón, mientras desgarraba su ropa en el proceso, Rin hacía lo propio con la ropa de él.

Ahora que era una youkai, Sesshomaru la amaba sin ningún tipo de restricciones y ella le correspondía de igual forma, aunque siempre excusándose con que era algo que debía hacer para lograr su venganza.

Rin contemplaba a Sesshomaru que estaba a su lado con los ojos cerrados, era tan hermoso. Por primera vez desde que se rompió el hechizo sintió un nudo en su garganta ante lo que estaba pensando hacer, ¿Sería lo correcto? ¿En verdad no sentía nada por ella cuando era humana?.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó si abrir sus ojos.

— No, nada —Sonrió con tristeza — Sólo contemplaba lo tranquilo que te ves al dormir.

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos y la miró — Jhmp — Fue toda su respuesta.

#################################

Era una fría mañana de otoño, cuando Rin vio a Sesshomaru partir del castillo, ese incómodo sentimiento volvió a alojarse en su pecho, sabía que sería la última vez que lo vería de esa forma, la próxima se encontrarían para luchar como los enemigos que de ahora en adelante serían.

— ¿Estas lista? — Preguntó Sakura a sus espaladas.

— Sí, es hora de marcharnos.

— ¿Iremos al norte?

— Según los rumores es donde se encuentra Lord Raito. Muy bien — Suspiró y recorrió con la mirada el jardín principal del castillo, aquel que tanto le había gustado desde el primer instante en que lo vio — Es hora de marcharnos — Levantó la cara decidida y dicho esto se marcharon con destino al norte.

Luego de un par de horas de vuelo llegaron a su objetivo, una fortaleza subterránea, a su encuentro salieron un par de youkais con cara de pocos amigos y espadas en mano.

— ¿Que buscan aquí? — Espetó uno de piel azul y escamas parecidas a las de una serpiente.

— Queremos hablar con Lord Raito.

— Ja — Se mofó el demonio — Dudo mucho que el Lord quiera ver a un par de debiluchas como ustedes.

Rin iba a protestar, cuando detrás del grupo de youkais apareció el Lord en persona.

— Esa no es forma de hablarle a dos bellas damas — Reprendió con severidad al demonio de piel escamosa.

— Mil disculpas Milord.

Raito avanzó hasta donde estaban Rin y Sakura, mirándolas con curiosidad — Vaya, vaya pero qué ven mis ojos — Sonrió con malicia — Eres muy parecida al maldito de Sesshomaru — Frunció el entrecejo, mientras sus ojos se volvían negros — ¿Eres pariente suyo?.

Rin lo miró por un segundo antes de responder — No, no somos parientes. Vine aquí porque quiero unirme a su ejército.

El Lord la miró con una ceja enarcada — Y ¿Puedo saber la razón? — Preguntó con curiosidad.

— Venganza — Contestó con simpleza — Sé que no aparento ser muy poderosa, pero créame las apariencias engañan — Añadió con suficiencia — Puedo ser una gran aliada, sólo pido que me permita unirme a su ejército, para matar a Sesshomaru.

#################################

Agradecimientos especiales a: gcfavela,jezabel, karito, Serenity usagi, kyou1312.

Hola todas, por aquí estoy nuevamente con otro capi, como ya les había mencionado el siguiente será el final, espero les guste, aunque en lo personal me parece un poco soso, creo que es como el relleno para que se entienda más o menos como se dieron las cosas entre Sessho y Rin, antes de que ella se marchara.

En el siguiente veremos cual es la reacción de nuestro querido Inuyoukai al ver que Rin se marchó y peor aún cuando sepa que lo traicionó y que quiere su cabeza.

¿La perdonará o será el fin para ellos?

Por favor dejen sus comentarios, para saber que les pareció el capi. Nos leemos en el siguiente.

.

.

Besitos.

He estado pensando en escribir un fic InuSesshRin, ya que he buscado, leído y leído y no he encontrado ninguno con esta temática. Un triángulo amoroso entre los hermanitos y la dulce Rin. Quiero saber que opinan usted, ¿les gustaría que lo escribiera o de plano no?.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 11**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura desvió la mirada, estaba realmente molesta con las palabras que Rin le había dicho a Raito. Sintió el enorme impulso de agarrarla a bofetadas, hasta sacarle esa estúpida idea de su loca cabeza.

El Lord la escrutaba con la mirada, como si se debatiera en creerle o no lo que acababa de decirle — Acompañenme — Se giró y comenzó a caminar hacía el interior de la fortaleza.

Pasaron por varios corredores, que más bien parecían túneles interminables, hasta llegar a una habitación espaciosa. Ingresaron en esta y al cerrar la puerta Raito se ubicó frente a ellas sin relajar su semblante.

— Quiero que me digas en verdad quién eres, y no se te ocurra mentirme, porque puedo oler el asqueroso aroma de Sesshomaru por todo tu cuerpo.

Rin lo miró algo sorprendida, no podía creer que Raito siendo un Tori youkai tuviese mejor olfato que ella que era una Inuyoukai. Sakura le explicó en una ocasión que los demonios perro, lobo y león, eran los que poseían el mejor olfato, entonces no se explicaba cómo era que ella no percibía el olor del mononoke sobre su cuerpo y Raito sí. Había intimado con Sesshomaru la noche anterior, pero se bañó con las hierbas y escencias que Sakura le sugirió, para según ella camuflar su olor.

— Era la concubina de Sesshomaru — Dijo con simpleza, aunque en su interior dolía el pronunciar aquellas palabras que sentía la denigraba a casi una ramera.

— Ya veo — Sonrió con malicia — Entonces quieres vengarte por algún lío de cama.

La morena tuvo que morderse la lengua, para no gritarle que era más que eso, que Sesshomaru la había lastimado de la peor forma, y destrozado su corazón, como si ella no valiera nada. Así que sólo asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

— El parecido entre ustedes me impresiona, por eso pregunté si eras su pariente, aunque ahora entiendo que eres de su clan — Rin volvió a asentir. No tenía porqué contarle la verdad a Raito, de todos modos no era como si fueran a ser grandes amigos, sólo perseguían el mismo objetivo y se unirían para lograrlo — Al amanecer quiero que me muestres tus poderes — Ordenó, mientras se giraba para marcharse. Al pasar al lado de Sakura se detuvo frente a ella — ¿Tú también lucharás?

— No Lord Raito — Inclinó un poco la cabeza — Yo soy cocinera — Se apresuró a contestar, antes que a Rin se le ocurriera mencionar lo de su poder de sanación.

— Hmn, entiendo, entonces ayudaras a preparar las comidas para el ejército. Mañana las veré al alba, un soldado vendrá por ustedes para escoltarlas.

— Sí Lord Raito — Contestaron ambas.

.

Cuando se encontraron a solas, Sakura dejó escapar una gran bocanada de aire — El Lord me pone nerviosa — Confesó.

Rin rió ante su comentario — Le has servido durante siglos, a uno de los youkais más fríos y crueles y ¿Le temes a Lord Raito?.

Sakura se encogió de hombros — Estaba acostumbrada al amo.

La joven frunció el ceño molesta — No entiendo cómo es que él pudo notar el olor de Sesshomaru en mí, se supone que las hierbas lo bloquean, ni siquiera yo puedo sentirlo.

Sakura negó con la cabeza — Yo tampoco lo percibo — No podía contarle a Rin que lo que Raito sintió fue el olor que desprendía la marca de pertenencias, y que esto era exclusivo para los machos youkais — Bueno, creo que debemos descansar, mañana será un largo día.

.

.

En otra habitación de la fortaleza, Raito estaba reunido con su general — Ikki, quiero que mantengas vigiladas a esas mujeres que llegaron hace poco.

— ¿ Desconfía de ellas Milord?

— Todo el que tenga o haya tenido algún tipo de relación con el maldito perro, es alguien en quien no se puede confiar.

— Entiendo Milord.

######

Sesshomaru se encontraba de regreso en el castillo tras dos semanas de ausencia, visitando el del Lord del Sur. Este lo había llamado para que solucionaran el problema de los desertores, que ahora también afectaba sus tierras. El Lord del Sur temía que se desatara una guerra en la que su territorio se viera afectado. Sesshomaru le aseguró que el conflicto era solo entre Raito y él. Bufó, ese viejo le había hecho perder mucho tiempo, si no fuera porque él y su padre habían sido amigos, hace rato lo hubiese matado.

Al aterrizar en la entrada pudo percatarse que el aroma de Rin era muy débil, esto lo extraño, ¿Habría salido por los alrededores?. No, se sentía demasiado débil, como si fuese de hace varios días. Se apresuró a buscar el de Sakura y se sentía igual de débil que el de Rin. Frunció el ceño, algo no andaba bien. Avanzó algunos pasos al interior y tres de sus guardias salieron a su encuentro.

— Bienvenido Lord Sesshomaru — Lo reverenciaron.

— ¿Dónde está Rin? — Preguntó ignorando los saludos y reverencias de sus sirvientes.

— Verá Mi.. Mi… Milor, ella…

— Salió hace dos semanas con Sakura y no ha regresado — Se apresuró a contestar otro de los guardias.

Sesshomaru le dedicó una mirada envenenada — Y ¿No han ido a buscarla? — Su voz sonaba tan aterradora, que los soldados sentían el fuerte impulso de salir corriendo.

— La buscamos amo — Habló el tercer guardia — Pero perdimos su rastro cerca de la frontera norte.

— _Raito —_ Pensó con la ira recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

— Perdonenos amo, por favor — Suplicó el primer soldado — Ya mismo seguiremos buscando a Lady Rin se.. — Pero no pudo seguir hablando, porque en cuestión de segundos una luz verdosa inundó todo el lugar y luego el sonido de tres cuerpos cayendo.

Los demás guardias, veían con horror los cuerpos de sus compañeros divididos a la mitad por el látigo venenoso del mononoke.

— Busquen a Hiro y díganle que organice al ejército, partiremos ya mismo hacía el Norte.

— Sí amo — Escuchó a sus espaldas, mientras avanzaba hacia el interior del castillo.

Estaba convencido de que si Raito hubiese atacado a Rin, ella se podría defender muy bien, es más se atrevería a asegurar que ella era más fuerte, pero si iba acompañado por otros soldados pudieron tenderle una trampa. Apretó los dientes y los puños. Le haría pagar muy caro por haber osado meterse con Su mujer.

##########

— Lord Raito, le tengo la información que me pidió sobre la youkai que llegó del Oeste.

— Rin — Murmuró el Lord — Te escucho Ikki.

— Según me han informado, no era la concubina del Lord, era su compañera. Los soldados del Oeste se referían a ella como Lady Rin, y que salió del castillo cuando Lord Sesshomaru no se encontraba. Su acompañante Sakura era cocinera.

— Por lo menos una de ellas no mintió — Rió con sorna — Muy interesante esa información, será divertido ver como los Lords del Oeste se matan entre sí.

— Pensé que usted quería matarlo con sus propias manos.

— Y así era mi estimado Ikki — El youkai lo miró sin comprender — Lucharé con él, pero no podemos subestimarlo, sabemos que Sesshomaru es muy fuerte, sin embargo todos poseemos una debilidad y acabamos de encontrar la de ese maldito — Volvió a reír.

— Disculpe milord, pero sigo sin entender sus planes.

— Ya lo verás en la batalla Ikki — Posó su mano sobre el hombro del general — Vengaré a mi hermana.

— Lord Raito — Dos golpes sonaron en la puerta.

— ¿ Qué sucede?

— Disculpe amo, pero me acaban de informar que el ejército del Oeste se acerca, y vienen dirigidos por el Lord en persona. Estarán aquí dentro de poco.

— Prepárense, el momento de la venganza ha llegado — Declaró el Tori youkai.

.

.

Rin escuchó unos pasos acercarse a su habitación y el olor de Raito invadió el ambiente, miro por el rabillo del ojo a Sakura quien frunció el ceño al instante, no era un secreto para ella que la mayor detestaba al Lord del Norte.

— Rin — Se escuchó la potente voz de Raito tras la puerta.

La joven se apresuró a abrirla — Dígame Lord Raito.

— Prepararte hermosa, en un par de horas el ejército del Oeste estará aquí y Sesshomaru con ellos.

La aludida mantuvo su semblante inescrutable, pero por dentro mil emociones se arremolinaban en su ser — Muy bien— Le dedicó una pequeña reverencia antes de que Raito se perdiera por el pasillo.

Cuando se encontraron nuevamente a solas Rin se desplomó en el futón y fijó su vista en el piso.

— Aún estás a tiempo de detener esta locura.

La joven negó rápidamente — Ya es muy tarde para eso — Sonrió con amargura.

— En verdad no te entiendo mi niña, amas al Lord y él a ti, pero estas con esa loca idea de matarlo — Espetó.

— Basta, basta — Demandó, mientras se cubría los oídos con las manos — No quiero escuchar que él me ama, eso es mentira.

Sakura se encogió de hombros — Si eso quieres creer, luego no digas que no te lo advertí. Sólo me gustaría saber qué le dirás a tu cachorro, cuando pregunte por su padre — Rin la miró sorprendida — No me mires así, mi olfato es muy bueno, tal vez tanto como el tuyo. Tienes justo dos semanas.

—¿Los demás lo pueden oler también?

— No lo creo, los youkais que hay aquí no son de nuestras especies y su olfato es más ordinario, por lo regular es notorio para todos los youkais al mes.

Rin suspiró un poco más aliviada — Mi cachorro — Se acarició su vientre que aún estaba plano — No sé ni siquiera si saldremos con vida de esta guerra.

##########

Al día siguiente el ejército del Oeste llegó hasta la fortaleza del Norte. No había sido fácil encontrarla.

El ejército del Norte era numeroso, pero el del Oeste lo superaba en número, sin embargo no podían confiarse, sus enemigos eran mucho más fuertes que los antiguos soldados de Raito, estos eran desertores que habían peleado durante toda su vida para sobrevivir, y muchos otros porque amaban el olor de la sangre y la matanza.

— Bienvenido Sesshomaru — Raito se situó a la entrada de la fortaleza con los brazos abiertos, como si quisiera estrechar a Sesshomaru en un abrazo. Le hizo un ademán a Rin para que se situara a su lado — Mira quien nos acompaña — Rió con sorna — Tu compañera o mejor dicho ex compañera.

Rin abrió sus ojos como platos — ¿Había dicho compañera?, Sesshomaru la había tomado como su compañera, eso era lo que significaba la marca, pero la había marcado siendo humana. Entonces la amaba siendo humana — Su cabeza de repente le dolió con intensidad y un mareó la invadió — Estupida, estupida, mil veces estúpida, Sakura tenía razón, él la amaba y ella lo había arruinado todo — Tuvo el impulso de correr y lanzarse a sus brazos, de pedirle perdón por su estupidez, pero la voz de Raito la regresó a la realidad.

— No me mires así, yo no la he secuestrado ni nada parecido — Fingió inocencia — Ella vino a mí por su propia cuenta, quería que la ayudara a matarte. Debiste haberle hecho algo muy malo, o será que se dio cuenta de que eres una basura — Gruñó con el negro pintando sus ojos.

Sesshomaru no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa, ante las palabras de su homólogo del Norte, ¿Rin quería matarlo? — La miró, pero ella desvió la mirada — No necesitaba más pruebas que su silencio, y él que había ido allí como un estúpido a rescatarla, que decidió marcarla como su hembra, que le abrió su corazón y se enamoró de ella. La ira lo invadió ante este último pensamiento. Pero ahora veía su verdadero yo, no era más que una maldita traidora. En el fondo seguía siendo una repugnante humana. Todos los de esa especie eran iguales, y él que había pensado que ella era diferente. Decidió no seguir perdiendo el tiempo escuchando las estupideces de Raito, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se transformó dejando ver a yako, su forma original.

Raito sonrió, ahora comenzaría la diversión. Dio unos pasos al frente y se transformó en un ave gigante de color marrón.

Ambas bestias se atacaron sin piedad, derribando todo lo que tenían a su paso. Luego de un par de ataques Raito se elevó y Sesshomaru lo siguió, para continuar con su pelea en el aire.

Rin temblaba al contemplar aquellas colosales criaturas, quería intervenir pero no podía, la matarían de eso estaba segura.

Sakura llegó rápidamente hasta ella — ¿Te encuentras bien?

Rin solo negó — Tenías razón él me amaba y yo lo arruiné. Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro.

— Cálmate, ahora no puedes hacer nada. Sólo esperar a que termine la pelea para intentar hablar con él.

En ese momento escucharon un fuerte estruendo y una nube de polvo cubrió todo el lugar. Rin observó con horror como Sesshomaru yacía en el suelo en su forma humanoide, con una gran herida que abarcaba todo su estómago. Lo siguiente pasó como en cámara lenta, Raito aún convertido en ave desplazándose a gran velocidad hacia el Inuyoukai con las garras listas para cortarle la cabeza. Ella se abalanzó sobre él, no podía permitir que lo matara, no ahora que sabía que la amaba. En un movimiento veloz tomó su katana y decapitó a la gran ave. Todos la miraron con la boca abierta, esa chiquilla de apariencia frágil había matado a el poderoso Lord del Norte.

Corrió lo más veloz que pudo hasta llegar al lado de Sesshomaru, sus piernas no soportaron más su peso y se desplomó a su lado mientras lloraba sin parar.

— Por favor, no me dejes, por favor — Suplicaba entre sollozos.

— Apártate — Rin levantó la cabeza para contemplar a Sakura. — Vamos niña, hazlo rápido, necesito curarlo o se desangrará — Rin se apartó para que Sakura comenzara con su tarea — Esta herida es muy grave, el solo no podría regenerarse a tiempo para detener la hemorragia.

La joven observó con horror cómo a ambos lados del Lord se extendía un enorme charco de sangre. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho en ello porque pronto se vio rodeada por tres youkais que la atacaron sin darle tregua. Con mucha habilidad empezó a combatir protegiendo a Sakura y a Sesshomaru quienes estaban a sus espaldas. Los derrotó con gran facilidad, en pocos minutos.

— He terminado — Le anunció Sakura con una evidente cara de cansancio.

Rin sonrió feliz al ver como Sesshomaru poco a poco abría sus ojos — ¿Cómo te sientes? — Se apresuró a preguntar, pero él no le contestó, de un rápido movimiento saltó hacia atrás poniendo distancia entre ellos — Sesshomaru, por favor, necesitamos hablar.

El Inuyoukai sólo le dedicó una mirada asesina y una mueca de desprecio y se elevó, comenzando a volar.

La joven se quedó paralizada contemplando su silueta, que se empezaba a perder en el horizonte.

— Síguelo no seas tonta — La animó Sakura.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la morena comenzó a volar intentando darle alcance — Escúchame, te lo suplico — Gritaba a todo pulmón, pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía alcanzarlo, sólo gritar y suplicar que la escuchara. Después de un rato se dio por vencida, dejó de gritar y se limitó a seguirlo. En un par de horas llegaron al castillo y Sesshomaru se detuvo frente a la entrada principal. Rin se ubicó a unos pasos de él contemplando su espalda en silencio. Respiró profundamente para calmarse — Sesshomaru perdoname, yo pensé que tú no me querías, que sólo estabas conmigo por el hechizo, no sabía lo de..

— Lárgate — Gruñó, sin girarse para mirarla.

— No, no me iré — Negó con la cabeza y con voz firme — No hasta que me escuches. Estoy embarazada.

Sesshomaru se giró lentamente y la miró sin expresión — ¿Crees que tu olfato es mejor que el mío? — Preguntó con sarcasmo.

— Entonces..lo sabes — Susurró.

— Puedes quedarte en el castillo hasta que nazca el cachorro. Aquí estarán bien atendidos.

— No quiero molestarte — Bajó la mirada.

— Él es el príncipe del Oeste, no pongas en riesgo su seguridad — Se volvió a girar para marcharse.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Su voz sonó temblorosa, ya el llanto se estaba haciendo presente.

— Eso no te incumbe — Se elevó para comenzar a volar.

— Sé que en estos momentos debes odiarme — Afirmó con amargura y lágrimas en los ojos — Pero yo te amo, aunque no me creas.

Él ni siquiera se volteó para mirarla, simplemente comenzó a volar en dirección opuesta al castillo. Aunque no lo demostró, las palabras de Rin calaron muy hondo en su pecho.

###########

— Amo Sesshomaru — Sakura venía de regreso hacia el castillo, cuando se encontró con el Lord. La youkai lo miró con un poco de temor, no sabía que había pasado entre él y Rin, además de que ella se había escapado con la joven y ambas estaban con Raito.

— Mantenme informado sobre el embarazo — Ordenó con simpleza.

Sakura lo miró con los ojos como platos — _Claro, era de esperarse, el olfato del Lord era por mucho mejor que el suyo_ — ¿Se irá del castillo? — El silencio del mononoke fue la respuesta — Pero amo ¿Cómo podré hacerlo si no sé dónde estará? — Preguntó saliendo de su sorpresa por la revelación anterior.

— Infórmale a Hiro, él sabrá dónde encontrarme.

— Amo — Lo llamó antes que él se marchara — Disculpe que intervenga en algo que no me corresponde, pero no puedo quedarme callada ante lo que está sucediendo. Rin lo ama, por favor no ponga en duda eso, es sólo que estaba muy confundida cuando se enteró de lo del hechizo, pensó que usted estaba con ella sólo por eso, creyó que se estaba burlando de sus sentimiento, no sabía nada de la marca, y cuando se transformó en youkai pensó que se había quedado con ella por eso, pero que como humana la despreciaba. Por eso decidió ir en busca de Lord Raito. Se dejó llevar por la ira y por la tristeza de creer que su amor no era correspondido.

Sesshomaru la contempló en silencio, sin cambiar ni un ápice su semblante — La orden que te di sigue en pie.

— Como ordene amo — Se inclinó en forma de reverencia, y al levantar la cabeza, ya el Lord no se encontraba. Suspiró con pesadez, bueno por lo menos Sesshomaru no había matado a Rin, ya eso era algo alentador. Ahora esperaba que sus palabras hicieran al Lord por lo menos reconsiderar su decisión.

###########

Sesshomaru volaba hacia la fortaleza de la frontera Sur, pasaría allí algún tiempo, necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos. Aunque no lo demostró las palabras de Sakura y la declaración de Rin removieron algo en su pecho, algo que creía inexistente hasta ese momento.

#########

Al llegar al castillo Sakura se dirigió a la habitación de Sesshomaru, allí podía sentir la presencia de Rin. Abrió la puerta sin llamar antes, de seguro la joven ya había percibido su presencia. Al entrar en la estancia, casi cae cuando Rin se le lanzó encima.

— Se fue, me odia, lo perdí Sakura, soy una estúpida — Balbuceaba e hipaba sin parar, mientras un mar de lágrimas cubrían su rostro.

— Cálmate mi niña — Le acarició el cabello de forma maternal — Me encontré al amo cuando venía de camino hacia acá. Se ve enojado, pero no creo que este así por siempre — Sonrió — Además me dijo que lo mantuviera informado de tu embarazo.

— Solo se preocupa por el cachorro — Sollozó.

Sakura se encogió de hombros — Pero el cachorro está en tu interior — Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo — Ahora cálmate, que el príncipe te necesita fuerte para crecer sano. En menos de cinco meses ya tendrás a tu cachorrito entre tus brazos.

Rin la miró confundida — ¿Cinco meses? Los embarazos humanos demoran nueve.

Sakura enarcó una ceja — Rin tú ya no eres humana.

— Cierto — Sonrió la joven con timidez.

— Oh bueno por lo menos he logrado hacerte sonreír.

— Oye Sakura y ¿cómo le avisaras a Sesshomaru?, ¿Sabes dónde está?

Ella negó con la cabeza — Me dijo que Hiro le daría la información, que él sabría dónde encontrarlo.

El rostro de la joven se iluminó — Entonces Hiro me puede decir donde está, y tal vez pueda hablar con él y convencerlo.

— Lo dudo mucho, ese tonto solo le obedece al amo.

— Pero yo soy la Lady del Oeste — Dijo como si quisiera convencerse a sí misma.

— Lo eres — Afirmó Sakura — Pero las órdenes del amo están por encima de las tuyas, además no debes forzar las cosas, dale tiempo.

Rin sólo agachó la cabeza a modo de resignación.

########

Cuatro meses habían pasado desde lo ocurrido con Raito, el castillo del Oeste se sumergía en un completo silencio, que a la joven Lady le parecía aburrido.

— ¿Cuando nacerás pequeño? — Miraba por la puerta que conectaba su habitación con el jardín, mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre — Me siento muy sola sin tu papá, hace meses que no lo veo. Siempre es la misma rutina, Hiro le dice que el embarazo va bien, pero nunca me dice donde está. Seguramente aún me odia y no quiere ni verme — Sonrió con amargura — Pero de seguro a ti sí, pronto lo conocerás, es un gran guerrero, fuerte, hermoso.

— Se nota que lo mas, ¿eh? — Se burló Sakura.

Rin solo sonrió — No puedo evitarlo. Acompáñame al jardín — Le pidió a la mayor, dio un par de pasos y se detuvo en seco, mirando hacia sus pies. Sakura miró en la misma dirección interesada por el repentino silencio de la joven. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

— Estas, va, va a nacer el cachorro — Completó con dificultad.

Rin hizo una mueca de temor. Era una youkai, se consideraba fuerte en cuanto a combates se refería, pero esto era totalmente nuevo para ella.

— Vamos, debes recostarse en el futón — Sakura la ayudó a acomodarse, para luego salir disparada en busca de dos youkais más para que la asistieran en el parto. Luego buscó a Hiro para que le avisara a Sesshomaru.

.

Dos horas después los gritos de dolor de la joven inundaban todo el castillo. Y con su rostro estoico el Lord del Oeste hacía su aparición.

Se dirigió hasta su habitación, donde sabía se encontraba Rin, irrumpió en esta ignorando las caras de confusión de las presentes.

Sakura corrió a su encuentro — Amo, el parto se complicó, el cachorro viene mal y Rin corre peligro. Estoy intentando acomodarlo, pero aún no he tenido éxito.

Sesshomaru dio un rápido vistazo a la habitación. La joven yacía en el futón, empapada en sudor y más palida de lo normal, mientras hacía muecas de dolor y dejaba escapar fuertes alaridos.

Cerca de ella se encontraban varias sábanas empapadas en sangre.

Frunció el ceño — Ella es fuerte — Declaró, para luego acomodarse al lado de la joven y tomarla de la mano, ante la mirada incrédula de las dos youkais y la sonrisa de Sakura.

— Sesshomaru — Susurró Rin — Estás aquí — Le dedicó una mínima sonrisa, mientras apretaba el agarre en su mano.

— Haré otro intento — Informó Sakura. Con gran esfuerzo pudo acomodar al bebé en la posición correcta — Vamos Rin, es la hora.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la joven comenzó a hacer fuerza, para que el cachorro pudiese salir. Pronto un ensordecedor llanto inundó la estancia.

— Tiene buenos pulmones. Sonrió Sakura mientras envolvía la pequeña bolita en una sábana. Se lo dio a una de las youkais para que lo limpiar Rin que estaba tan quieta que parecía… se alarmó y se situó a su lado.

— Solo está inconsciente. La voz calmada de Sesshomaru la tranquilizó

— La sanaré. Se apresuró a decir.

Él solo asintió con la cabeza para luego ponerse de pie.

La youkai encargada de la limpieza del cachorro se lo entregó al Lord, quién lo recorrió lentamente con la mirada. Hizo el ademán de abrir la puerta para salir de la habitación cuando la voz de Sakura lo detuvo.

— Amo. ¿ Se lo… No pudo completar la pregunta, ya que un nudo se alojó en su garganta.

— Estaré en la cámara de guerra. Deslizó la puerta y se marchó de la habitación.

Sakura pudo volver a respirar con normalidad. Por un momento había llegado a pensar que él se llevaría al cachorro lejos del castillo, pero por fortuna no sería así.

Rin comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, parpadeando varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz. — Sesshomaru. Susurró. — Mi cachorro. Llevó una mano a su frente como si le doliera.

— Que bueno que has despertado mi niña. Sakura le acarició la mejilla mientras sonreía.

— ¿Dónde está mi cachorro? Quiero verlo. Pidió casi en una súplica.

— El amo está con él. Se lo llevó para la cámara de guerra.

— ¿Que? Rin se sentó en el futón ganándose un leve mareo.

Sakura la miró con desaprobación. Iba a reprenderla pero cerró la boca de inmediato, al percatarse de la presencia del mononoke que se acercaba a la habitación. Ambas miraron hacia la puerta al tiempo en que él la abría.

Rin creyó que su corazón se le saldría del pecho al contemplar al Lord cargando a su pequeño cachorro.

Al instante le extendió los brazos con una mirada de súplica.

Él entendió el mensaje y depósito al bultito blanco en los cálidos brazos de su madre. El cachorro se removió sutilmente como si la saludara y poco a poco abrió sus ojitos de un dorado resplandeciente.

Rin sonrió ante la hermosa imagen de su cachorro. Era tan parecido a Sesshomaru, bueno a ambos, pero a diferencia de ella, él si poseía las marcas de nacimiento en su rostro, en el mismo tono que su padre. Parecía una copia exacta de él, se preguntó si Sesshomaru se vería tan adorable y frágil cuando era cachorro, y la sola idea la hizo sonreír.

Sakura se escabulló rápidamente de la habitación, para darles mayor privacidad.

— ¿Has pensado en un nombre? — Preguntó para romper el silencio.

— Yoshio — Dijo con voz serena.

— Me gusta mucho — Sonrió — Sesshomaru perdoname, yo fui una tonta, debí saber que me tratabas así porque era importante para ti y..

Sesshomaru cayó su parloteo con un corto beso. La joven lo miró sorprendida cuando él rompió el contacto — Todo eso ya carece de importancia — Declaró con ese tono de voz sereno que a Rin ya comenzaba a gustarle.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas y que te quedaras con nosotros? — Lo miró esperanzada.

Él solo asintió con la cabeza.

La joven Lady no pudo evitar dar un grito de alegría, mientras reía como tonta.

Sesshomaru solo la observaba con una ceja enarcada. Sin duda alguna esa seguía siendo su niña, su Rin. Admitía que al inicio le había hecho mucho daño y se arrepentía por ello, por eso cuando se empezó a interesar por ella hizo todo lo posible por complacerla y así de alguna forma enmendar su error. Reconocía que él no era bueno con las palabras, solo decía lo que creía necesario y las cosas obvias daba por hecho que los demás las entenderían. Por ese motivo no le había aclarado a Rin lo de la marca, ni el lugar que ella ocupaba, tanto en el castillo como en su propia vida. Creía que ella lo deduciría a su tiempo, pero se había equivocado y su error lo afectó más de lo que podría admitir. No se disculparía, ni le diría con palabras cuánto la amaba, porque sí, lo reconocía, la amaba, aunque esta revelación solo la admitiera en voz alta dentro de su cabeza. Su orgullo no le permitía exteriorizarlo. Lo que sí haría a partir de ese momento era demostrarle con hechos cuanto la amaba, y lo importante que era para él, para que no tuviese dudas nunca más.

La rodeó con sus brazos, mientras ella apretaba a Yoshio un poco más contra su pecho y besaba su delicada frente — Los amo — Susurró, mientras él esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

— Así que eso era la felicidad, ¿eh?. Pues en ese momento, abrazando a las dos personas más importantes para él, y sintiendo una paz en su interior hasta entonces desconocida, lo admitía, era feliz.

 **Fin.**

##########

Agradecimientos especiales a: gcfavela, Serenity usagi, karito, Pinky's, jezabel, dominus Dea, claudy05.

Hola a todas, bueno aquí está el final de esta historia, snif, snif. Lo tuve listo hoy y decidí subirlo, como un regalo para todas ustedes mis fieles y hermosas lectoras. Deseo les guste tanto como a mí.

Sessho perdonó a Rin weeee, aunque la hizo sufrir un par de meses con la ley del hielo. (Malvado).

Espero haber aclarado las dudas de si él la ama.

¿Se imaginaban lo del cachorro? Espero haberlas sorprendido. Jeje. Me pareció algo así como de novela.

Haré una aclaración especial a:Indominus Dea. Al principio Sessho si se acercó a Rin por causa del hechizo, digamos que en el fondo no tiene la culpa de haberla violado y hacerle daño, porque la magia lo dominaba, luego si se enamora de ella y por eso decide marcarla, pero se enamora de su forma de ser más que de su apariencia física, eso lo menciona él en el capi anterior, que le gusta su inocencia y su sonrisa.

Él está arrepentido tanto de haberle hecho daño, como de callarse el que ella era especial para él, pero es Sesshomaru el Lord de hielo y no lo admitirá así de fácil, él prefiere demostrarlo.

Bueno mis hermosas lectoras mil gracias por leer y comentar, nos leemos en mis otros fics y pronto comenzaré a publicar la adaptación de la que les había hablado.

Please dejen sus comentarios.

Besitos.


End file.
